


Miraculous Knights

by suicunespurr



Series: Miraculous Knights [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Five Years after the Miraculous Knights betrayed the Kingdom, Prince Adrien sets out to find the Miraculous Knights to save the kingdom from Hawkmoth and his growing akuma army.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volpina and Jade Turtle names from the original posted on FF.net are changed to the updated Season 2 Info.

This is a tale of ancient times in an era before human and non-human worlds were forever divided. When the knights defended the realm welding their magical powers they were feared and highly respected. But among them a group emerged that betrayed the kingdom and became mortal enemies to all knights. They were known throughout the land as “Miraculous Knights”

“I could have sworn this wasn’t here yesterday,” a young man accompanied by his friends approached the bar they had seen advertised in the morning, Fairy Den.  
“Who cares, so long as those girls from this morning are working here…” the men chuckled as they entered the tavern.  
The bar was filled to the brim with other men that had seen the serving girls this morning. The blue haired serving girl, Marinette turned towards the door.  
“Take a seat anywhere you like.” The men nodded and merged with the crowd. The other serving girl, Alya swashade over to their table.  
“Evening gentlemen, can I get you anything?” She stood tall and confident, fully aware of her attractive appeal.  
“Well what do you recommend,” one of the bolder men asked. Alya leaned over the man’s shoulder, her position revealing a little more of her feminine physique.  
“This one, it came all the way from Balta, only the best quality the high standing merchant town could offer.” A chorus of agreements echoed from the gentlemen as they placed their order.  
“Anything else gentlemen?”  
“Yeah, when you are off of work.”  
“Now now, that’s not very gentlemanly.” Alya poked the man on the nose, the table roaring with laughter.  
From the far end of the bar watched Master Fu, the owner of the establishment. As much as he applauded his wards for their boldness, he only prayed they would stay out of trouble. He glanced over at Nino, who cooked behind the bar and made glances at Alya, reddening in the face not from the heat of the stove but the heat of her antics.  
Marinette handed Master Fu a drink.  
“Here you go.”  
“Marinette, you know better than for the owner to be seen drinking in front of his guests.”  
“One it’s water, and two I wanted to say hi and see how you are feeling Grandpa.”  
The old man smiled. While Alya played on her attractive looks and bold personality, Marinette came off innocent and sweet to the customers.  
“I’m doing fine.” Marinette returned the smile and walked over to Nino, who also turned and waved at their caretaker before resuming his work. Marinette took the tray of food off the table.  
“For table number 4,” Nino answered the unspoken question.  
“Thanks,” Marinette made her way to the table.  
“Did you hear, people say they saw him wandering the hills?” Marinette sat the food down and made her way back as the men at the table conversed.  
“Saw who,” asked Alya as she leaned towards the gentlemen, curious for the gossip.  
“One of the Miraculous Knights. Chat Noir.”  
“Chat Noir, who’s he?” Alya squeezed in beside the men, causing the ones on either side of her to blush.  
“You don’t know? You have him on your board there,” Alya and the men turned to look at the board were pinned up was six wanted posters for a group known as the Miraculous Knights, including Rena Rouge, Carapace, Le Paon, Honey Bee, Chat Noir, and the leader, Ladybug.  
“Cat Noir is one of the Miraculous Knights. Years ago, they attacked the kingdom.”  
“They attacked the kingdom? Are they still alive? How has the king not captured them?”  
“They disappeared after the battle, but apparently Chat Noir has been seen wandering in the hills. This is the first sign of the Miraculous Knights in years.”  
“Better stay safe beautiful, wouldn’t want you to get hurt by Chat Noir.” Alya blushed and glanced over to Marinette, who had a calm expression plastered to her face, but minus the normal cheer.  
“Oh come now, I have you fine gentlemen to protect me. I have absolutely nothing to worry about.”  
All of a sudden there was a heavy footfall from the patio outside the tavern. The silence in the room was deafening. Master Fu sat up a little straighter as all guests listened to the footfalls. The door swung open to reveal a knight in black, cat ears, and a belt for a tail marking him as Chat Noir.  
“Miraculous Knights,” came a hoarse voice from the armor.  
Marinette was knocked down as the men in the bar rushed out, leaving the three employees and the owner.  
The small and ancient looking owner got off his stool and made his way to heavily armored knight.  
“Now, who are you?” Master Fu tapped on the knight with his cane, causing the armored giant fall on his back from exhaustion, his helmet coming off as he fell. Master Fu, Alya, and Marinette gathered around as Nino hurried over. Underneath the helmet was a blond haired man about their age.  
“Alya, shut the door. We are closed for today. Nino, Marinette, take the man upstairs and get rid of this armor.  
The three adults hurried to their tasks. Alya shut the door and turned their open sign in the window to say closed. Marinette began disassembling the armor pieces as Nino dragged the man upstairs. Marinette finished taking off the back plate as Nino set the man down in his bed.  
“Who is he,” Nino asked Marinette.  
“I don’t know. But he looks familiar.” Nino nodded in agreement.  
“You go down, I’ll stay,” Marinette ushered Nino out the door.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, although send Grandpa up, he made need to heal him.” Nino nodded and left the room. Marinette sat on the edge of the bed, watching the man sleep.

Nino met Master Fu on his way down.  
“How is the boy?”  
“Still sleeping Grandpa, Marinette is with him. She asked for you to go up and check on him.” Master Fu nodded and proceeded up the stairs as Nino headed down to help Alya clean up.  
Master Fu entered the bedroom to see Marinette sitting and watching the young man sleep. She turned as the door shut.  
“Grandpa,” Marinette stood up and rushed over to the old man as he made his way to the bed.  
“Is he hurt. Is he going to be alright?”  
“Hush now dear. He will be fine. I sense nothing out of the ordinary with him other than hunger and exhaustion. Go on downstairs and help them clean up. I’ll watch the boy.”  
Marinette nodded and left the room, but not before turning back to gaze upon the sleeping face.  
The man stirred in his sleep as Master Fu pulled up a chair. The man opened his eyes and looked around, spotting the old man.  
“Where am I?” The man sat up in the bed, noticing he was only dress in the undersuit, the rest of the armor over in a corner.  
“You are on the outskirts of the town of Laymoor, at the Fairy Den to be specific.”  
“Fairy Den?”  
“My tavern.” Adrien sat on the bed and attempted to stand, finding he was still too tired to do so.  
“And what about you. Why is a young man such as yourself wandering around in heavy armor.”  
“I’m looking for the Miraculous Knights?”  
“Miraculous Knights?” Master Fu stood and turned towards the door, “They are a dangerous bunch. They attacked the royal city.”  
“No, they would never do that. My mom told me stories about how they were heroes. They would never do anything to hurt the city.”  
“You would deny the facts over stories.”  
“Yes. My mom believed in them, and I do too.” The young man stood with his conviction, still slightly leaning on the bed for support.  
“How do you even know if they are still out there. Rumor has it they are dead,” Master Fu opened the door and the young man staggered after the aged gentleman. The smell of something delicious permeated the air as they made their way down.  
“I have to hope they are still out there. They are the only ones who can save the royal family.”  
“What does the royal family have to do with the Miraculous Knights?” Master Fu and the young man entered the room, where Nino set out a plate with food while Marinette and Alya continued to clean the trashed tavern.  
“Hawkmoth and his akuma knights have taken over the capital city, Pari. He’s imprisoned the entire royal family.”  
“The royal family? Imprisoned by Hawkmoth,” asked Alya, looking at Master Fu. The young man sat down and muttered a thanks as he dug into the food.  
“Slow down man, we have plenty of food here,” Nino chuckled as he handed the man some water.  
“Sorry, I’ve been travelling for days,” he answered as he took a sip of water.  
“Searching for the Miraculous Knights,” finished Master Fu as he sat beside the man. The three workers turned to guardian then to the mysterious man.  
“They are the only ones who can stop Hawkmoth.” The three exchanged glances, something the young man noticed.  
“What?” A sudden banging came from the door.  
“Open up! This is the royal guard. We heard from the villagers Chat Noir is here!”  
The man’s face went pale.  
“Marinette,” Master Fu whispered, “Take this young man out the back. We will meet with you as soon as we deal with these soldiers.” Marinette nodded and took the young man by the hand and lead him upstairs.  
“Alya, Nino, back to work.” Master Fu hobbled off the chair and approached the door. The soldiers banged on the door again.  
“Coming!” Master Fu opened the door.

Marinette raced with the young man to her room and shut the door.  
“Um, Marinette right?”  
“Yes?”  
“Um, how are we supposed to get out of here? This is the second floor?” Marinette opened the window. The young man stepped back.  
“Don’t be such a baby,” Marinette grabbed the man bridal style and jumped out the window, the young man unaware of a red flash following them out. They landed on the ground and Marinette dropped him as she stood.  
“Really?” He asked.  
“I heard something in the back.”  
“Dang it. Come on.” Marinette grabbed the man’s hand and lead him into the forest.  
“There goes Chat Noir. Follow him.” Marinette looked over her shoulder to see the soldiers following them as she led the man further into the forest.  
“Keep running,” Marinette push the man ahead of her. She stood her ground as the man kept running. He looked back to see her take the arms of a knight as he charged and swing him into the next knight.  
The man turned his head back around to see he was approaching a cliff. He stopped short, almost falling off the edge. He turned to see the knights still running after him, but their momentum was too strong. He braced himself to be pushed off the edge when something pushed him from the side, and a masculine yell was heard descending down the cliff.  
He looked up to see Marinette on top of him, her outfit torn in more revealing places.  
“Come on, we have to get you out of here.” Marinette stood up and helped the man up, looking away as his suit was torn almost as badly as her outfit.  
“What’s the point, they are going to get me and take me back.”  
“With that kind of attitude they will. You’ve got to believe in yourself and your mission.”  
“My mission?”  
“To find the Miraculous Knights. You believe you can find them don’t you?”  
The young man never got to answer as a gust of wind blew him and Marinette into a clearing where once stood massive trees. Marinette and the man turned to see a knight taller than the rest. Her armor was a lavender looking silver, with a bright purple butterfly engraved on her chest.  
“An akuma knight,” the man mumbled as he and Marinette stood up.  
“Shame, almost had them,” the akuma knight stood a foot taller as the remaining knights gathered around her, her sword still pointing in the direction she had made the gust of wind blow.  
“When I say run, you run,” Marinette whispered.  
“That’s him that’s Chat Noir,” the guards pointed at the man.  
“You imbeciles,” the akuma knight struck one of the men upside the head with her metal glove.  
“That’s not Chat Noir. That’s Prince Adrien, heir to the throne.” She smiled as she turned back to the prince and Marinette.  
“Hawkmoth has been searching for you.” Adrien gritted his teeth while Marinette looked at him in astonishment.  
“Prince...Adrien…” Adrien turned to see almost a sparkle in Marinette’s eyes. She looked like she was going to ask him something when lightening struck the ground between them, sending Marinette over the cliff.  
“Marinette! NO!” Adrien raced to the edge to see Marinette falling into the sea of trees. She yelled something inaudible as she disappeared into the trees.  
“You’ll pay for that.” Adrien charged at the akuma knight, only to have a rush of wind knock him into a tree.  
“Wait til Hawkmoth hears I found Prince Adrien,” the akuma knight sauntered to Adrien, pointing his sword at his throat.  
“Hawkmoth wants you alive, but I see no problem if there was some accidental,” the akuma knight pushed in the sword, a cut forming below Adrien’s jaw, “injuries.”  
“I don’t know Stormy, Hawkmoth wanted the prince intact I think.”  
“You think? It’s not your job to think. It’s my job to decide what’s best, and I don’t think you are the best soldiers for this job,” the akuma knight turned to her soldiers, brandishing her sword against them.  
All of a sudden a string wrapped around the hilt of the hilt of the sword, the string ending when a red and black spotted yoyo snapped the akuma knight on the knuckles. The string pulled the knight towards the edge of the cliff as a flash of red leaped up and landed beside Adrien.  
“It’s a knight’s sworn duty to protect the king and his family. And based on the look of things I’d say you are doing a bad job.”  
“Th-that’s Ladybug. One of the Miraculous Knights!” One of the soldiers pointed.  
“I know that idiot,” answered the akuma knight.  
Adrien looked up to his savior, “Ladybug?”  
“I thought I told you to run. Do you ever listen?” Adrien blushed.  
“What a great day, I get to kill a Miraculous Knight and return the prince. Hawkmoth will be very pleased.”  
“Leave the prince alone.”  
“Sorry, that’s not going to happen,” the akuma knight charged at Ladybug. Ladybug readied her yoyo and charged, deflecting the sword, and wrapping around the knight. Ladybug threw the yoyo back like a fishing line and cast it far out it to the forest below, sending the knight sailing over the hills.  
“Who’s next?” Ladybug turned to the other soldiers, who scampered away into the forest. She laughed as she dropped her transformation, revealing herself to be Marinette.  
“Marinette but, how?” Adrien stood up, but the ground shook sending him down on his rear.  
“Looks like our ride is here,” Marinette pulled Adrien back up and sent him flying over the ledge, with Marinette jumping after him.  
“She’s crazy,” Adrien yelled as he fell into the forest below, only to be caught by strong arms.  
“I know bro, you get use to it,” Adrien looked into his new savior’s eyes to see Nino who quickly set him down. Marinette landed beside him.  
“But how?” Adrien looked around to see the tavern moving through the forest. He looked over the balcony to see a larger part of the bar now exposed with appendages moving it along the forest floor.  
“Welcome your highness,” Adrien turned to see Master Fu with Marinette, Alya, and Nino at his side, with three floating pixies resting on their shoulders.  
“Looks like you’ve found your Miraculous Knights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir would be Meliodas, Jade Turtle is Ban which is namely why I had him doing the cooking since Ban is an exceptional cook. Honey Bee would be Diane due to being the sin of Envy, which was Honey Bee's sin as will be revealed in later chapters. Ladybug would be King for reasons revealed later. Volpina probably Gowther. Le Paon and Master Fu I cannot entirely place since they are wise mentor characters. Maybe Le Paon as Escanor and Master Fu as Merlin?


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you are really Prince Adrien,” asked Alya. The small group sat in the bar around one of the tables as their wandering tavern traversed the countryside searching for its new location. Nino took the emptied dinner plates to the sink and sat back down beside Alya.  
“Yes, and Hawkmoth has returned to Pari and has taken over. He’s imprisoned everyone. My father. My fiancee.”  
“Oooo, Fiancee, I see why you want to save her then,” Alya cooed, eager for more information.  
“Yeah,” Adrien blushed.  
“But how did you escape,” asked Nino, leaning forward in his seat, just as curious as Alya for the prince’s tale.  
“It was while they were arresting other members of the royal family I managed to hide, taking one of the armor sets, I was disguised as a knight and able to leave. I thought looking like Chat Noir would help me find the Miraculous Knights. Looks like it did, sort of.” Master Fu chuckled at the man’s statement.  
“Yes you found them. Ladybug you met.” Master Fu gestured to Marinette who blushed and gave a small wave.  
“Alya here is Rena Rouge.”  
“Hey,” Alya waved and offered one of her winning smiles.  
“And Nino is Carapace.”  
“Hey,” Nino extended his hand for a handshake, which the prince accepted.  
“But how is it you are all here? I thought you would have disbanded after the attack,” asked Adrien.  
“After the attack, they could not return to their families so I took them in. Even prior to the attack I was their mentor. We created this tavern to help keep ourselves hidden, under the guise of an elderly gentleman who took in three orphans after the attack.”  
“Question,” asked Alya, “Why do you believe in the Miraculous Knights so much? I mean we are held responsible for the attack.”  
“Mom use to tell me stories about the Miraculous Knights, at least from what I can remember. You guys were heroes. I knew if anyone had a chance to stop Hawkmoth, it would be the Miraculous Knights. ” Marinette receded further into her seat.  
“Can you help me,” pleaded Adrien?  
“I say it's time we finally took down Hawkmoth and those akuma knights,” answered Alya.  
“I agree, we’ve been training years for this. What do you think Grandpa,” Nino agreed, all faces turning towards Marinette and Master Fu.  
“Now may not be the best time for such an endeavor as this. Last time we were fully unprepared. We need to think through this more carefully,” responded the old man.  
“Plus Hawkmoth still has Queen Bee at his command, maybe he even has someone to replace Le Paon,” answered Marinette.  
“Who is Queen Bee and Le Paon? I mean, I know who Le Paon is, but what happened to her?” asked Adrien. The four opposite of his shifted nervously until Master Fu spoke up.  
“Queen Bee was the Miraculous Knight Honey Bee, until she betrayed us and joined Hawkmoth. Le Paon, she… she died during the battle.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It is fine. She would have been proud to see how far these kids have come along in their studies,” Master Fu smiled at his charges.  
“What about Chat Noir?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Chat Noir, you haven’t mentioned him. Is he here or is he back in Pari?”  
“Chat Noir, also betrayed the team, joining Hawkmoth’s side. We do know that Chat Noir has no longer in his possession the cat miraculous, but he may still be equally dangerous as an akuma knight.” Adrien nodded and noticed Marinette look away while Alya rubbed her shoulder.  
“So what are we going to do?” Asked Nino, seeing as how Marinette and Master disagreed while Alya and Nino voted to save the kingdom.  
“I say we sleep on this for the night. It has been a long day and no good decisions were made rashly. Nino, Adrien will join you in your room.”  
Nino nodded and stood up.  
“I’ll clean the dishes Nino,” Marinette offered as she stood up too.  
“Thanks, come on, I’ll show you to our room, although you were in there before.”  
Adrien nodded as he stood.  
“Good night…”  
“Master Fu.”  
“Good night Master Fu. Good night Alya.” Alya stood up as well.  
“Good night Adrien,” she retreated to the upstairs.  
“Good night Marinette.” Marinette only turned her head and nodded, then resumed washing the dishes.  
Adrien followed Nino upstairs.  
“Well, this is our room. Bathroom is down the hall and the girls’ room is across.”  
“Where does Master Fu sleep?”  
“He sleeps below the tavern.” Nino pulled out some clothes from his drawer.  
“Try these, they should fit you.”  
“Thanks,” Adrien headed out the door and found the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his face dirty and hair out of place. Bare traces of stubble were beginning to show across his chin and upper lip.  
“Looks like I have some cleaning up too do.”

Adrien exited the bathroom to find most of the lights out. He entered his and Nino’s room to find Nino already asleep. Adrien laid down on the space beside him and tried to close his eyes to find sleep wouldn’t come. He couldn’t tell if it was from the excitement of the day or the rocking of the wandering tavern. He sat up and walked towards the window to see the hilly landscape before him, passing by ignorant farmers asleep in their beds. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small light. He looked up to find Master Fu standing on the balcony, smoking an old wooden pipe.  
Adrien retreated from the window and left the room. He made his way to the balcony where Master Fu stood watching the horizon.  
“Couldn’t sleep your highness?”  
“No, I should be sleeping fine after all that walking, but for some reason, I can’t.”  
“A lot has happened today. You met the heroes of your mother’s stories.” Adrien smiled.  
“True, I honestly thought they would be older, not people my age.”  
“They were young when they joined, but because of that, their abilities are stronger than many of the royal knights.”  
“Even the akuma knights, Ladybug tossed that akuma knight as if it was nothing.”  
“And that was at half her strength.”  
“Half her strength,” Adrien turned to Master Fu, who sighed.  
“The black cat and the ladybug miraculous are partners, and they make each other stronger. Without Chat Noir, Ladybug is only at half her strength.”  
“So they were close?”  
“Very. Le Paon and I picked out both personally. They practiced together and were practically inseparable during training, even though they didn’t know who each other truly was.”  
“How come?”  
“The Miraculous Knights had other lives outside being knights. Le Paon and I decided it would be best if we kept those lives as separate as possible so no one would think less or more of the other. Apparently, it wasn’t enough the keep Chat Noir and Honey Bee from joining Hawkmoth.”  
“Are Honey Bee and Chat Noir still alive.”  
“Honey Bee yes, but as Queen Bee, the second in command to Hawkmoth. Chat Noir I would like to hope so, for Marinette’s sake. She was the last person who saw him before we left Pari.” Master Fu signed in remembrance of his former pupil. “I will never forget what she told us.”  
“What did she tell you?”  
“She said she saw a boy who looked like he realized he just lost his world.” Adrien sighed and stared out into the horizon, stars gradually appearing in the night sky.

“Tikki, are you sure,” Marinette whispered so as not to disturb Alya as she slept.  
“I’m positive Marinette, the ring glowed when the prince was in here” beside Marinette sat a small little pixie looking creature, a kwami to be precise.  
Marinette looked over at a small box that sat on her dresser. She slowly scooted out of bed and opened the box, revealing the Cat Miraculous. She picked up the ring and held it close. Even though she had kept the whereabouts of the cat miraculous a secret from Alya and Nino, the comfort of having and possibly him close, gave her hope.  
Maybe her kitty had returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien woke up to find the sun blinding his eyes from the bedroom window. He couldn’t entirely remember how he got back in bed after his talk with Master Fu, but he was glad he was able to finally fall asleep. He looked over to notice the other side of the bed was vacant. He sat up and stretched and meandered downstairs, which Marinette and Alya were prepping food for the day while Nino ate.  
“Morning,” Adrien called out, everyone but Marinette responding in kind. Adrien sighed and sat by Nino as Alya lay a plate in front of him filled with food.  
“You sleep alright man,” asked Nino?  
“Better than I have in a long time.” Adrien happily chewed on his food, noticing Alya making glances back at him and whispering to Marinette.  
“Good Morning,” Master Fu came from the front door, as everyone in the room greeted him. Adrien practically jumped out of his seat as Master Fu walked towards their table.  
“So, have you made your decision yet?”  
Master Fu chuckled at the young man’s eagerness.  
“Patience, our miraculous wait hundred of years between chosen.”  
“So, did you talk to your connection,” Marinette asked as she brought the man something to drink as he sat down.  
“Yes, and he has a agreed to sell me some of his ale for a good price. Nino, Adrien, you’ll both come with me to pick them up and bring them back to the tavern. Marinette, you and Alya will continue to prep here.” Marinette nodded and left the table.  
“First things first though,” Master Fu finished his drink in one gulp.  
“Marinette,” Marinette turned back, “Can you see about fitting Adrien with some serving clothes. If he is going to stay here awhile, better make sure he can play the part. Nino, come with me to check the storehouse to make some room for the new merchandise.” Nino nodded and took his plate up.  
“Come on,” Marinette started heading upstairs, leaving Adrien to shovel one last mouthful before taking his plate to Alya and heading upstairs after her.

“What do you think?” Adrien asked as he modeled on of Nino’s serving outfits. Marinette studied carefully before rushing to his side with a box full of pins.  
“Stay still,” Marinette untucked the shirt and checked the waistband before adding pins.  
“So, you like to sew,” Adrien asked, trying to make small talk. He had noticed since Marinette found out he was the prince she was acting different around him. He wasn’t sure if it was to due with him being royalty or the news of Hawkmoth’s return, but he was determined to break whatever barrier was between them.  
“Yes, before the… attack I was to be apprenticed to a seamstress.”  
“Why do you call it that?”  
“Call what?”  
“Attack, I mean most people call it that or betrayal.”  
“Attack or betrayal, either works. It happened to both sides that day, no matter whose point of view.”  
“I’m sorry, is it something I shouldn’t bring up.” Marinette shrugged as she began making adjustments to the shirt.  
Adrien sighed as she continued to poke the shirt.  
“Adrien you ready to go,” Nino asked from outside the door.  
“I’m almost done, give us a few minutes,” Marinette answered as she finished sticking in the last of the pins.  
“There, be careful when changing out and leave it on the bed. I’ll fix it before you get back.  
“Thanks,” Marinette stood to leave.  
“And Marinette,” Marinette turned towards Adrien.  
“Thanks, for saving me yesterday.”  
Marinette smiled,”You’re welcome.”

“This town is so,” Adrien fumbled for the right words and he and Nino followed behind Master Fu as they made their way through the town.  
“Small? The town’s tallest building is that church over there. Nothing like the one in Pari am I right,” Nino nudged Adrien.  
Adrien smiled.  
“So what did you do in Pari before, you know.”  
“Studying music and playwright at the the theater.”  
“Really, my family loved the theater, especially my mom.”  
“Well, I wasn’t on stage or anything. More like a stage hand. Grandma thought I should do music at the church, but I don’t know, something about the stage and the thrill of a performance.”  
“Sounds exciting.”  
The small party turned down one of the alleys next to a small restaurant. Master Fu knocked on the door and a taller man appeared.  
“Fu! Welcome, these must be the boys you told me about. Come in!” The man let them into the back, where barrels of ale were stored. Two barrels were rolled onto the floor.  
“These I believe are what you required.  
“Thank you Damocles.”  
“Terrible, absolutely terrible.”  
“Oh dear, give me a moment,” Damocles rushed to the front of the restaurant, but they could still hear the yelling from the back.  
“I’m sorry sirs, what seems to be the trouble?”  
“You call this ale? This is a disgrace to the drink’s name.”  
“I’m sorry, perhaps another selection, on the house.”  
“Forget it!” Nino and Adrien rushed to the window that separated the kitchen from the back to see an akuma knight wield a circular staff against Damocles, trapping the man in a bubble.  
People saw the commotion and began screaming in a panic. The akuma knight, enjoying the frightened citizens, left the restaurant to do some more damage.  
“No way, Wayzz, shell on!” A flash of green zapped into Nino’s bracelet, replacing the cook with the Miraculous Knight Carapace.  
Carapace jumped out of the window and into the restaurant, bringing his shield hard against the bubble, bursting it and freeing Damocles.  
“Thank you young man,” Caprace helped the man.  
“Get in the back where it’s safe.” Caprace rushed out into the street with Adrien following, stopping under the tarp covering the entrance of the restaurant.  
“Hey Bubbler!” Caprace called out, the akuma knight turning around.  
“A Miraculous Knight?” Caprace threw his shield at the akuma knight, aiming to hit the knight. The knight swatted it away, blowing another bubble that caught the shield.  
Caprace jumped up to the rooftop of the nearest building and jumped over the bubble, pulling the shield out and bringing hard against the staff, breaking the weapon in half.  
“You stay out of here, and don’t let me ever see you hurting these people again,” Carapace threatened. The akuma knight picked up the broken pieces of his staff and walked away, grumbling as he went.  
Caprace sauntered back over to the restaurant, quite proud of his accomplishment.  
“That was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like that,” Adrien complemented, full of amazement in his eyes.  
“You know what they say, your best offense is a good defense,” he patted the shield.  
“That was amazing!” Crowds of people began to gather around their new hero.  
“Thank you so much!”  
“That akuma knight had been terrorizing us for a few days.”  
“Just happy to help,” Caprace scratched his neck, uncertain where to go. He looked to Adrien for help, but saw Adrien had been called inside by Master Fu.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, but I have to go. There are more people across the kingdom to save.” He smiled and took a running leapt towards the opposite building, leaving his adoring fans behind.

“You sure you got that Adrien,” Master Fu asked as Adrien held up a barrel, clearly struggling with the heavy load.  
“Yeah, I think I got it.”  
“And I’m back,” Nino came in through the back door. With zero struggle he picked up the other barrel.  
“You sure you don’t want me to carry both bro,” Nino teased Adrien, who waddled his way to the front door.  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“Thank you Damocles.” Master Fu shook Damocles’ hand.  
“Please doing business with you Fu.”  
Master Fu, with Nino and Adrien following left the building and re-entered the town, no citizen the wiser that Caprace was carrying ale.  
“Why did you run off like that,” asked Adrien.  
“Like what?”  
“You ran away from the people, even though you helped them.”  
“Even though I was hero today, doesn’t mean tomorrow I will still be their hero.”  
“But you are still a hero, all the Miraculous Knights are. You got set up.”  
“That’s not what the public thinks. Until we defeat Hawkmoth they won’t be willing to see us as something other than the knights who betrayed the kingdom.”  
“I’m sure at least your parents believe you are heroes, right?”  
“I never told my parents about this. They thought I was wrapped up in the theater. I don’t know how they see Caprace now, nor can I tell them. I haven’t spoken to them in years. For all they know is that I died at the castle during the attack.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. We just need to defeat Hawkmoth, then I can see them again.”  
“Hopefully that will happen.”  
“I know, it depends,” answered Nino.  
“On what.”  
“More like on whom,” they finished their trek up the hillside to the tavern, Master Fu opening the door as the came in.  
“Girls, we are back.” Master Fu called out. Nino and Adrien could hear the girls coming downstairs.  
“Nino, your face is red,” Adrien commented.  
“If you knew what was coming down, you’d know why.” Adrien turned his head to look to see Marinette and Alya in their serving uniforms. Tight blouses with no sleeves accompanied by short skirts and a long sock on one leg, with flat shoes. Adrien’s face matched Ninos as they turned fifty shades of red.  
“Go ahead boys and put the ale in the back,” Master Fu chuckled as he took his normal stool in the bar. Adrien and Nino nodded silently as they headed towards the back.  
“They wear that everyday?!” Adrien asked Nino as the loaded the barrels into their spots.  
“Every day we open for business.” Adrien nodded as his face began to calm down.  
“You ready to go back out?”  
“You go on ahead, I’m going to take a minute.” Nino leaned against the barrels to calm himself as Adrien made his way back towards the front to find the girls gone.  
“Where did they go,” Adrien turned towards Master Fu.  
“Off to town to advertise the bar.”  
Adrien’s face resumed its red color as he thought of Marinette down in the village in that short skirt.  
“I believe she said she was done with your uniform.”  
Adrien mumbled a thanks as he hurried upstairs, Master Fu chuckling.  
“Youth.”

“Better hurry up Nino, we have quite a few hungry people on their way up,” announced Alya as she and Marinette re-entered the tavern. Marinette stopped short and grabbed Alya’s hand.  
“What girl,” Alya followed Marinette’s stare to Adrien who stood behind the bar with Nino, who was teaching him to wash cups. The shirt was tight on Adrien’s chest and upper arms, revealing some muscle on the man. Alya looked back at Marinette and gave her a devious smile. She led the blushing girl towards the men.  
“Hey Adrien, Nino here teach you the works?”  
“Yeah, I can wash cups, and pour the drinks.”  
“That’s great, but how about serving?”  
“Serving?”  
“Yeah, you need to learn. We may get a rush and need your help out here.”  
“She’s got a point,” responded Nino.  
“Come one, Marinette and I’ll show you.” Alya pulled Adrien around the bar, causing Marinette to mutter a small squeak as she saw the bottom half of her design.  
“Marinette, you ok,” Adrien asked as Alya handed him a serving tray.  
“Peachy,” she squeaked out.  
“Alright, you hold your tray like this,” Alya grabbed a serving tray and held it from the middle of her hand onto her arm. Adrien copied as best he could.  
“Marinette, can you help adjust his form?” Marinette stopped taking deep breaths to calm down and made her way towards Adrien.  
“Your posture has to be straight and certain,” Marinette straightened his back.  
“And the tray has to be centered,” Marinette adjusted his hand to be in the center.  
“Perfect, now hold these,” Alya scooped up some cups Adrien has been cleaning and set them on his tray.  
“Now walk around the room.” Adrien did as he was told and began meander through chairs, his glance shifting between the tray of cups and the floor.  
Alya sat Marinette down at a chair and squeezed her way over to Adrien.  
“Try giving Marinette a drink,” Alya encouraged.  
Adrien looked at Alya, uncertain where this was going. He looked over at Nino who gave him a thumbs up sign. Adrien scowled.  
“Remember to smile.” Adrien plastered on a smile as he made his way to Marinette.  
“Um, Here,” Adrien handed her the easiest drink he could reach and set it down.  
“She ordered the other drink, the one opposite that one.” Adrien picked back up the cup and took the other drink and set it down,causing the platter to shift off balance, throwing the cups all over Marinette.  
“Sorry,” Adrien mumbled as he picked up the cups. He heard a small laugh from above.  
“It’s fine. I did that exact same thing when I was learning. Problem was there were drinks in them.”  
Adrien smiled and Marinette smiled back in response.  
“I think we should have Adrien behind the counter today,” Marinette chided Alya who had made her way towards Nino. Marinette helped Adrien pick up the cups and take them back to the counter to be rewashed.  
“Nice going,” Nino complimented as he prepared the stove.  
“What, if we want to go defeat Hawkmoth and see our families again, Adrien needs to win over Marinette, otherwise Grandpa won’t let us go.”  
“Do you think he will even let us go if then? Marinette is at half her strength without Chat Noir.”  
“I know. It’s a hope.” Nino and Alya looked behind them where Adrien washed the cups while watching Marinette open the doors for their first customers.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien fell on the bed in exhaustion from the long day. Luckily he didn’t have to serve like Alya had hoped, but standing all day and helping customers was more exhausting than any of his royal duties.  
“I will never take the servants for granted ever again,” Adrien swore.  
“I’ll be sure to hold you to it if I see you around after we defeat Hawkmoth,” Responded Nino as he entered their room, hair wet from a bath.  
“Master Fu agreed?” Adrien sat up. Nino shook his head.  
“He hasn’t said anything yet. I honestly think he worried about losing us like when he lost Le Paon.”  
“Was Le Paon our age?” Adrien stood up and grabbed the night clothes from the previous night.  
“No, she was older, and Grandpa’s first student I think. He never really talked much about how they met. And you’re not going to be able to go in the bathroom. Alya’s in there and she will be there a while.” The boys chuckled.  
“Fine, I’m going to at least get a drink.” Adrien left the room and headed down towards the bar to pour himself some water. He then noticed a door slightly open in the back of the storage. He took a sip of water and made his way over to find Marinette training with a quarterstaff against the wind.  
“You often train by yourself,” Marinette turned to attack the voice to find Adrien at the end of her staff.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Marinette lowered her staff.  
“It’s fine, and to answer your question, sometimes. We are an odd number when it comes to training and my, former partner, Chat Noir, he was the only other one that trained with quarterstaff.”  
“You use the quarterstaff?” Adrien joined Marinette on the balcony.  
“Sometimes, my yoyo can turn into a quarterstaff, but since the attack it is more draining on my magic energy.”  
“Oh.” Adrien sighed as Marinette stood beside him leaning over the railing to look at the village below.  
“Do you remember?”  
“Remember what?”  
“The attack? I mean you are the prince so you must have been there.” Marinette turned to Adrien, who thought long and hard before answering.  
“Not really, I think my father kept me in my room once the attack began. My memory is hazy regarding that. The clearest thing I can remember is my mother’s funeral, before that, nothing much.”  
“Your mother died.”  
“Yeah, shortly after the attack actually,” Marinette nodded, turning attention to the horizon, “Father said it was of an illness, but I don’t remember her being sick. Funny, how I don’t remember a lot of things that I should consider important.”  
“Why do you think that is?” Adrien shrugged.  
“Maybe they were memories I didn’t want to remember. But I don’t mind too much. Keeps life a bit happier if you only remember the good things.”  
“Why? Memories, both the good and the bad make up who you are,”Marinette looked back at Adrien, as Adrien returned her gaze.  
“Even with Chat Noir?” Marinette turned away to hide her blush.  
“Tell me about him. When mom told me stories, Chat Noir was my favorite.”  
“There is not much to say. He was a good ally and a strong warrior.”  
“Come on, there must be something more.”  
Marinette smirked, “Well what about your fiancee? What makes her so special?”  
“Chloe? She’s nice enough I guess. It was an arrangement between my father and hers.”  
“Do you love her?”  
“Did you love Chat Noir?” Adrien and Marinette looked away as they both turned fifty shades of red.  
“Yes,” Marinette whispered. Adrien turned to look at her as she looked longingly into the stars.  
“I never would have thought from the moment I met him. But as we trained and got to know each other, something just happened. He was more than just a partner to me.”  
“But from what Master Fu told me, you guys didn’t know each other outside of being Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  
“We didn’t have to. We were ourselves when we were together. He told me that him being Chat Noir was more the real him than who he was in the outside world.”  
“Do you think he is still out there?”  
“I know he is.” Marinette smiled and looked over at Adrien, who continued to look at the town below, unaware of her glance.  
She returned her gaze back to the stars.  
“Can you train me?”  
“What?”  
“Can you train me? If we are going to fight Hawkmoth to get back Chat Noir and our families, I want to help.”  
Marinette turned to Adrien, who returned the gaze with all seriousness in his eyes.  
“But wouldn’t the prince know how to at least use a sword or something?”  
“You would think, but father insisted I leave all matters of war to my generals, and forbid me from learning any form of fighting.”  
“I thought it was customary for kings to have some form of knowledge of the sword.”  
Adrien shrugged unwilling to argue at his father’s unreasonable demand.  
“Fine, I can teach the quarterstaff, but if you want to learn something else, then you better talk to Grandpa.” Marinette turned back towards the tavern and made he way to the back door, with Adrien following.  
“Alright, why do you call him grandpa?”  
Marinette opened a closet hidden behind the barrels of alcohol.  
“He took us in after the attack. Calling him grandpa sells better that we are a family business. Plus he likes it that we are almost like a family since all we have is each other.”Marinette picked out a quarter staff and tossed it to Adrien, who missed the toss entirely. He scrambled to pick it up as Marinette laughed and headed back to the outdoors.  
Adrien followed and stood opposite of Marinette.  
“First we will need to work on your stand. You need to keep your knees bent, and primarily stay on your toes to allow quicker movements.” Adrien got into position as Marinette directed his movements, stance, and position of the quarterstaff.  
Standing on a balcony on the second floor, Master Fu watched them and smiled before turning in for the night.  
The sun was threatening to rise by the time Marinette called off the lesson.  
“I think that’s enough for tonight. We need to get some rest for work tomorrow,” Marinette took Adrien’s quarter staff and headed back inside with Adrien on her tail.  
“Can we practice more tomorrow night?”  
“Sure.” Marinette put the weapons away and shut the closet door. They continued to walk upstairs in silence.  
“Good night Marinette,” Adrien stopped as his and Nino’s shared room while Marinette stopped at her’s and Alya’s room.  
“Goodnight. Adrien.” She paused before saying his name, but quickly shut the door. Adrien entered the room, reasoning it was too late to do anything about cleaning himself now.  
“Bro what time is it?” Nino asked as he heard Adrien rummaging about the room searching for his night clothes.  
“I don’t know. Almost morning I suppose.”  
“You’re crazy.” Nino rolled over as Adrien laid on the bed.  
“Marinette taught me how to use a quarterstaff.”  
“Good for you, now go to sleep.”  
Adrien tried, but as he did, all he think about was Marinette.  
“I think, I think I like her.”  
“Who?”  
“Marinette.”  
“You know that isn’t going to happen bro. She only has feelings for Chat Noir, and as long as she believes he is out there, you have no chance.”  
“Who knows, maybe time can change that.”  
“Yeah, good luck with that.”

Marinette smiled as she undid her pigtails as she sat on the edge of her bed, Tikki on her nightstand.  
“I’ve seen that smile before, what are you thinking.”  
“I don’t know what to think Tikki. It’s been so long, but it was almost like we picked up where we left off. I still love that fifteen year old cat boy, and this is something or someone different.”  
“Maybe this is the chance to get to know both sides of Chat Noir.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Bro, wake up. Adrien!” Adrien partially opened his eyes to be blinded by the light in his room.  
“What time is it?” Adrien worked on sitting up in the bed as he saw Nino beside him, dressed and prepared for work.  
“Almost lunch. Grandpa said to let you sleep because you were training with Marinette last night til almost morning.”  
“Training? With Marinette.”  
“Yeah, that’s what you told me last night too when you finally came to bed.” Adrien searched his memory to only smile at the thought when Marinette was close to him as she corrected his stance. He fell back into bed.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Nino grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed.  
“Come downstairs when you are ready. Master Fu said he wanted to discuss some things before we open.”  
Adrien absent mindedly nodded as he searched for his uniform.

Slightly more awake, Adrien made his way down the stairs to be greeted by everyone in their work uniform.  
“Good Morning.”  
“Morning.” He slightly blushed as he sat in the only seat available at the table where everyone sat, which happened to be next to Marinette. He looked over at Marinette who was blushing just as hard as him. She scooted a plate of food towards him.  
“Sleep well?” He asked to make the awkwardness between them dissipate.  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Never better.”  
“Adrien,” Adrien turned his attention to Master Fu.  
“I think it is time for us to face Hawkmoth again.” Alya and Nino high-fived. Adrien turned to Marinette who smiled.  
“You have all trained hard, and with Marinette training Prince Adrien, we won’t be at quite the disadvantage so long as he continues to train.” Everyone turned to look at Adrien who scratched the back of his neck and offered a nervous smile.  
“We know Queen Bee is still working for Hawkmoth, and Chat Noir does not have his miraculous, but he could still make a powerful akuma knight. Our focus right now needs to be on finding the whereabouts of the peacock miraculous.”  
“Wouldn’t it be in Pari?” asked Marinette.  
“We need to make sure whether or not it is. If not, then we need to find and take it back so Hawkmoth can’t choose someone else to wield it.”  
“How do we find out?” asked Nino.  
“Hopefully we’ll get some talk at the bar. Alya, Marinette, and Adrien, it will be your job to direct the conversation towards Le Paon’s miraculous. If we don’t learn anything, we’ll have to go to the next town until we have the information we need.”  
“Do you want us to advertise the bar then to get more customers,” asked Alya?  
“Maybe just you today Alya, it’s too late to send both you and Marinette out, we need someone to work the lunch crowd.”  
“Then I’ll take Adrien to protect me,” Alya reached across Marinette for Adrien’s hand, making Marinette and Nino scowl at the very suggestion.  
“Fine, two is better than one. Nino, you’ll help man the bar when you can.”  
“Yes sir.” Nino stood up and left, glaring at Alya. Everyone else stood and took their places.  
“See you when you come back,” Marinette smiled and waved. Adrien waved back as Alya grabbed his other hand and dragged him out the door.  
Marinette sighed and looked over at Nino, who went about his work as if nothing had happened.

“Um, so why did you want to take me along with you? You know I’m still learning the quarterstaff plus me being the prince isn’t exactly the best way to stay covert,” asked Adrien as they walked down the hill to the village.  
“Don’t worry, if things get dicey I’ll just transform, and these people are too far away from Pari to recognize you. Plus did you see the look on Marinette’s face?”  
“Yeah, I noticed,” Adrien sighed, wishing he could be with Marinette.  
“Don’t worry, a little jealousy never hurt anyone.”  
“I don’t think that’s right, I mean if anything it makes people upset. I notice Nino gets upset every time you flirt with a customer while working.”  
“Nino? Upset?”  
“Yeah, you never noticed?”  
“No, he never said anything to me about it.”  
“Maybe because he doesn’t know how. I mean he can’t just tell you to stop because you are your own person, but since you know how he feels about it, maybe you can lighten up on the flirting.”  
“If he wants me to stop, he can tell me himself. He’s never treated me as anything more than a friend and an ally, so if he wants things to be different between us, he can let me know himself. He doesn’t need to send his friends to tell me how he feels.”  
“Nino didn’t ask me to say anything. I’m just telling you what I saw. I know I haven’t worked with you guys that long, but because of that, maybe I see things differently.”  
“Maybe.” Alya stared straight ahead as they entered the village.  
“You really think he likes me?” Adrien looked over to Alya who had a pink tinge on her cheeks.  
“Only way to find out is to talk to him yourself.” Adrien smiled.  
“You know, you aren’t that bad prince.” They reached the center of the town, Alya and Adrien calling out for people to visit the Fairy Den, which got a few people to head up the hill.  
“That’s him! He was with the Miraculous Knight,” Adrien and Alya turned to the voice to find a random citizen talking to two akuma knights.  
“Those the akuma knights you guys mentioned,” whispered Alya.  
“Yeah, but different powers, I haven’t seen these ones before.”  
“Well, good luck with that because here they come.” Adrien turned to ask Alya what she meant to find her gone.  
“What the? Seriously?”  
“You, young man?” Adrien turned to find himself face to face with two akuma knights, one with a golden mask and heqa scepter, the other a female with no visible weapon but in the akuma armor.  
“Yes?”  
“The people say you were with the Miraculous Knight yesterday?”  
“I was with my master yesterday purchasing some alcohol for our bar.” The akuma knights looked at each other.  
“We should bring him to the fort.” Adrien’s face went ashen white. Someone at a local outpost was bound to recognize him as the prince no matter how far away from Pari he was. Where was Alya?  
“Come with us sir,” The female akuma knight formed a purple glow with her hands. Adrien ran, searching for something he could defend himself with. He noticed a broom left outside a home and grabbed it, readying himself against the akuma knights based on what Marinette had taught him the night before.  
As he turned to face the knights, a purple wave of energy washed over him.  
“Freeze!” The akuma knight called out, and in a moment, Adrien was frozen in place.  
“I love that face they make when they realized they just made a mistake,” the akuma knight told her companion who picked up the frozen Adrien. They began to walk back to where they left their horses when they heard a strange melodic song. They turned to find the Miraculous Knight, Rena Rouge, staring down on them with her flute pressed beneath her lips.  
“It’s Rena Rouge,” the akuma knights turned to run only to find strange ruins preventing them from moving further. Rena jumped from her perch to the ground, landing as softly as her music.  
“Forget the boy and get Rena Rouge!” The akuma knight ordered her companion, who tossed Adrien aside.  
“Rise my army,” the akuma knight called out raising his harq scepter, as people around them turned to look at Rena, a golden glow replacing their eyes.  
Rena Rouge began to play her flute, maneuvering her way towards Adrien as she avoid the possessed townsfolk. She leapt on top of another building to finish her song, her long drawn out note, sucking the power away from the akuma knights.  
“Silence,” the female akuma knight threw purple energy at Rena, who changed her tune. An orange glow formed around her, forcing the energy to go back to its caster.  
The akuma knight attempted to cast another spell but was unable to do so due to her “silence” being casted back on her. Rena continue her magic draining song as the zombified citizen started to climb up the walls.  
She quickly changed her tune as she jumped off the roof and landed on a platform made of ruins over the akuma knights’ head. She leapt from her place onto another rune platform until she reached another roof.  
She once again changed the music, the possessed people gripping their head in fear. When the music stopped, so did the townsfolk, their eyes changed from the golden light to a bright orange. Grabbing anything they could find, they turned on their former master, mobbing him to the ground. Rena Rouge jumped from her perch and continued to play, taking with her the female akuma knight. With a final burst of song she disappeared, everyone in town returning to normal.  
Adrien struggled to stand back up, his body sore from being in an uncomfortable position for so long. He looked around to people confused as to why they were on top of the former akuma since the mob had broken his heqa scepter.  
Wondering where Alya went, Adrien thought it would be best to head back up to the Fairy Den. As he neared the exit of the village, he noticed people coming back down the mountain.  
“Excuse me sir, where are you going?” Adrien asked a passerbyer.  
“Bar’s closed now.” Adrien looked back up towards the bar and continued on his way as more people descended. Then, without warning the ground began to tremble as the tavern’s legs rose from the ground. It set off at a quick pace, Adrien sprinting after the wandering bar.  
“Hey! Master Fu!” Adrien looked up to see Ladybug step out onto the balcony, flinging the akuma knight straight over the village.  
“Ladybug!” Adrien called out.  
Ladybug looked down to see Adrien struggling after them. She cast back her yoyo and sent it out toward Adrien, wrapping around him several times before she yanked on the string, sending him up and flying onto the patio.  
“Glad you could finally join us,” Ladybug smirked as she transformed back to Marinette, leading him inside, Alya and Nino cleaning up after forcing out the lunch crowd.  
“What in the world happened down there?”  
“My miraculous, it’s a mage type magic where my weapon is the song of my flute. So long as I know the tune, I can conjure up anything, even dissipate magic. The only problem is I can only play one song at a time, so one ability at a time.”  
“It’s still considered one of the best magical abilities. Alya knows plenty of music which makes her one of the most powerful mages,” Nino added. Alya turned to Nino to find him looking away with a subtle blush on his cheeks, which she reciprocated.  
“What did you do to Alya,” Marinette whispered.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nino’s compliments never caused her to blush.”  
“Maybe she just needed to open her eyes a bit more,” Adrien said with a wink, causing Marinette to blush.  
“Ah, Prince Adrien, you are here. I was about to send Ladybug after you, but since we caused enough trouble, I think it is best if we left that village behind,” Master Fu appeared.  
“But what about the Peacock Miraculous,” asked Adrien.  
“Our akumatized friend told us what we need to know. It’s being held at Papillion’s Tower, Hawkmoth’s former alchemy layer where he first learned how to akumatize people.”  
The thought sent shivers up everyone’s spines.  
“Our wandering tavern is taking us there, so we have a few days time before we reach. We must all rest and prepare for what may come.”

As the wandering tavern made its way across the hills, another party of soldiers with a similar intent made their way down one of the seldom used highways of the kingdom. At the head of the party was Queen Bee riding a galant white horse with golden hair.  
“Hurry up men, Hawkmoth needs that miraculous,” she shouted at the akuma soldiers who rode behind her, and the soldiers who followed on foot behind them.  
“I’m coming for you Ladybug, and I’m going to take back what’s mine,” Queen Bee snarled to herself.

“Now Block!” Marinette commanded as Adrien performed a block against her strike.  
“Strike!” Adrien swung from the side, which Marinette easily parried, unbalancing Adrien and sending him onto the floor.  
“You alright?” Marinette kneeled to Adrien level as he sat up.  
“What’s the point?”  
“Pardon?”  
“What’s the point of you teaching me if I’m only going to fail.”  
“Who told you that?”  
“No one,” Adrien stood up and leaned against the balcony railing, “It’s just, today I felt so helpless. This morning Master Fu commends me for learning the quarterstaff, but when push came to shove, I couldn’t do anything.”  
“To be fair, the akuma knight took you out of the fight early.”  
“And I never got to jump back in. To prove I can help, be a good ally, not to Alya, not even to myself.”  
Marinette stood up and leaned against the railing close enough to Adrien their arms touched.  
“Don’t get down on yourself. The thing is you tried. My first time battling an akuma knight, I was so scared I froze. I wanted to give up right then.”  
“What happened?”  
“Chat Noir reminded me about how much our country needs us, both the people we love and the people we don’t know. And it was our job to prove to them that we would always be there to protect them.”  
“Then what?”  
“We kicked akuma butt,” Adrien and Marinette laughed.  
“The point is, we are everyone’s last hope, and you are part of that team now. Sure you are not up to Nino, Alya, or my level, but we will help you get there because that’s what teammates do. They look out for each other.” Adrien turned to Marinette who smiled at him.  
“So come on, let’s get in some practice before we hit the hay. We have a few days traveling to do so you can practice during daylight instead.” Marinette turned back and took a fighting stance. Adrien turned and readied himself when suddenly he saw where Marinette stood, a fifteen year old Marinette standing in the same position, with the sunshine bouncing off her blue hair.  
“You ready Kitty?”  
“Kitty,” Adrien asked before the scene around him went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien awoke to find himself in his bed, Nino gone, but Marinette sitting in a chair, using the bedside as a headrest as she slept. He reached out his hand and touched her arm.  
“Marinette,” Marinette stirred in her sleep. He tried again, successfully waking her up.  
“Morning sleepy.” Marinette smiled as she sat up and stretched.  
“How are you feeling,” she asked.  
“Alright, I guess. What happened.”  
“I’m not really sure. When we were about to resume training you looked at me strange and then passed out. Do you remember what happened?” Adrien searched his head for what happened, blushing when he did.  
Marinette had called him Kitty? Was that really him, or was it someone else?  
“You sure you’re alright,” Marinette lifted a hand to his forehead.  
“You’re not warm, but still. I’ll go get Grandpa to check up on you.” Marinette stood and left as Adrien sunk lower on the pillow, trying to decipher the vision. As far as he knew, he had never met Marinette before, and he never left the castle unless on royal duties. So how had he imagined practicing the quarterstaff with her before. Unless those were the memories of someone else? Or was it even a memory at all?  
“Good Morning your highness,” Master Fu hobbled into the room and sat in the chair Marinette had once occupied.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine.” Master Fu gave Adrien a look that seemed to penetrate Adrien’s thoughts.  
“Care to explain what happened last night?”  
“I’m not entirely sure myself. One minute I was training with Marinette, the next thing I knew is it was daylight, and Marinette was fifteen and training with me with the quarterstaff.”  
“Anything else?”  
Adrien hesitated, figuring it would be better to tell the old man, “She … she called me kitty?”  
Master Fu leaned back in the chair, pondering Adrien’s explanation, “We are close.” Master Fu stood up and left.  
“Close? Close to what?” Adrien shot out of bed and followed Master Fu down the stairs, but when he reached the bar, only Nino, Alya, and Marinette were there eating breakfast.  
“Did you see Master Fu?”  
“No, I thought he was upstairs with you,” answered Marinette.  
“He was, then he came downstairs.”  
“He does that sometimes, adds mystery to his druid self,” answered Alya.  
“He’s a druid?” Adrien grabbed a plate and took the remaining food left out and sat between Marinette and Nino.  
“Yeah, that’s how you were able to recover after your travels so quickly. If he hadn’t healed you, you would probably still be passed out for a couple days.”  
“Talk about a convenient infirmary.” Adrien began to eat, noticing that at this point he was the only one eating and all eyes were glued on him.  
“What?”  
“So, ready to train bro?” Nino asked with a smile. Adrien looked to see three faces smiling deviously at him.  
“After I eat,” Adrien took a bite out of his food as Alya slammed her head on the desk.  
“We are going to be waiting here for years for him to finish.” Marinette patted Alya’s back.  
“Come one Alya, there are worse things to wait for.” Marinette gave Adrien a smile, which sent a tinge of blush to his cheeks. He scarfed down the rest of his breakfast.”  
“Now we’re good.”

The wandering tavern stopped a safe distance from Papillion’s Tower. Below them was a forest that would cover their entrance and escape.  
“That’s Papillion’s Tower?” Adrien asked in amazement.”  
“I thought we destroyed it,” asked Nino.  
“No, we removed 10 floors,” answered Alya.  
“Ten Floors!”  
“Well, mostly Chat Noir and Rena Rouge removed the floors,” answered Marinette, “But Carapace, Ladybug, and Le Paon took care of a good amount of akuma knights and Honey Bee destroyed most of his research.”  
“That was a very good day,” Nino chuckled at the memory.  
“So, are we going to head over there?” asked Adrien.  
“We three are, you are staying here,” answered Marinette firmly.  
“Why? I’ve been training for this. Even Master Fu said I would be an asset if I continued to train, and we have been training non-stop since we left the last village.”  
“I know, but even a few days worth of training is not equal to the amount of training needed to fight an akuma knight. They are dangerous and more powerful than you realize. It may look easy, but without our miraculous, we would barely stand a chance against them. I’m sorry, but you have to stay,” Marinette refused to look at Adrien’s pleading eyes. Adrien turned to Nino and Alya, both who could barely meet his gaze and refused to say anything.  
“So much for getting the chance to prove myself.” Adrien hissed at Marinette, making her wince as he threw her words back at him, before storming away from the balcony, leaving the knights and Master Fu.  
“You three must get ready, the road ahead is dangerous, and from this point forward, there is no chance for us to hide.”  
“Understood.” Marinette walked back inside with Alya and Nino following. Master Fu took one last look at the tower before following them in.

“I can’t believe her! All encouraging one minute and shoots you down the next.” Adrien angry paced the room he and Nino shared while Nino pulled out a few extra weapons for the journey.  
“I’m sorry man, you know she is only wants you to stay for your protection. You’ve seen those akuma knights. We need you to stay safe because you're the prince.”  
“Isn’t though the job of the prince and future king to help his country in anyway possible, including fighting against enemies?”  
“Sometimes the best for the country is for the future king to stay alive. If anything went wrong here bro, you would be our last hope. I believe in you, and I know Marinette does to.”  
“As do I, which is why you should go,” Master Fu snuck into the room, careful to quietly close the door.  
“Grandpa, why? You heard Marinette, and Ladybug is our leader.”  
“A leader, no matter how old, must turn to the elders for advice to avoid mistakes of the past. Marinette may want to keep you safe, but it is important that you go to the tower.”  
“Why?” Asked Adrien.  
“Your visions are more clear now, are they not,” Master Fu and Nino turned to look at Adrien, who nodded. During his sleep as they travelled, he had trained and fought akuma knights with the rest of the miraculous team, the battles becoming more real as the nights went on.”  
“I believe Le Paon’s miraculous may be a key to unlocking why you are receiving these visions, but we can’t be sure unless you are with the miraculous, even for a moment.”  
“But what are we going to do about Marinette, she said no,” asked Adrien.  
“Nino will take you in his shell shield, which doubles as a storage device.” Adrien turned to Nino who confirmed with a nod.  
“The way back will be difficult if your visions persist while being in contact with the miraculous, but hopefully a weapon will help.”  
Master Fu tossed Adrien a quarterstaff, which he easily caught.  
“Better suit up your highness, we have a miraculous to find.” Master Fu left the room.

Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace stood at the edge of the balcony, ready to jump into the sea of trees below.  
“Remember, our aim is the miraculous, we will avoid the akuma knights as best as possible. Carapace and Rena Rouge nodded, Carapace shifting his shield on his back where inside sat a cramped Adrien in some free-moving armor with his quarterstaff and several other weapons handy in case Carapace should need it.  
“Be safe,” Master Fu stood beside them, nervous as always about sending his beloved charges into the heat of battle. The three knights nodded, then Ladybug jumped into the forest below, Rena Rouge and Carapace quick to follow.  
“Please.”

“Move it people, we need to be ready in case the Miraculous Knights arrive!” Queen Bee yelled at the soldiers who set up at the entrance of the tower, ready for an attack. An akuma knight exited the tower, bowing before Queen Bee.  
“Your grace, we have run into a situation, the 37th floor has been barricaded from the previous time the Miraculous Knights attacked. Reaching the miraculous is impossible unless one can fly to the top floor.”  
“Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous,” Queen Bee yelled, threatening to cut off a soldier’s head with her secondary weapon, the Honeycomb Rapier.  
“Fine, if we can’t get the miraculous, then we'll just have the Miraculous Knights do the dirty work for us. Establish a guard around the entire perimeter of the tower.” The soldiers immediately set to work as Queen Bee looked to the forest in earnest.  
“Come on Ladybug, show yourself.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace stopped at a slight distance away from the tower, observing the soldiers who had established a perimeter around the base of the tower.  
“Rena, can you check to see if there is a window we can go in,” Ladybug whispered as they crouched behind bushes. Rena nodded and looked to Carapace, who positioned himself against a tree. Rena stepped into his clasped palms as he hoisted her into the tree.  
From her vantage point she could see only near the top of the tower an open window. She gracefully lowered herself down and landed beside her comrades. She motioned for them to follow her as they made their way through the trees to a better vantage point. Even under the window, soldiers patrolled the area.  
“On the top floor there's a window, but I think my flute will draw too much noise and attention.”  
“Probably should have waited for night time to give us more cover,” acknowledge Carapace, which made Ladybug scowl at her reckless planning.  
“Hoist me up,” Carapace hoisted Ladybug into a tree. From their position, they were directly in line with the window. She chucked her yoyo to the window, the yoyo managing to grab a hold of something inside the tower to secure it.  
“Hey! You see that?” Ladybug cursed to herself as she dropped down from the tree, holding fast to the string of her yoyo.  
“Alert Queen Bee! The Miraculous Knights are here!” Soldiers panicked, some heading into the forest.  
“Well that was subtle,” chided Rena.  
“More subtle than a flute. Hold on and Carapace use your shield.” Carapace armed his shield as Ladybug slightly pulled back on the string, the taunt sending them flying into the air and into the window.  
“What just happened?” “The Miraculous Knights have breached the tower!” “Aim your arrows at the window soldiers!”  
“Well there goes that way out,” Ladybug sighed. Carapace peaked over the edge of the window to see several archers aimed at their position.  
“Fire,” a volley of arrows shot into the room, one almost hitting Rena Rouge.  
“Get away from the window,” she hissed, which Carapace obliged.  
“Come on, let’s just get the miraculous and try to find another way down.” Ladybug walked towards the center of the room, to find the peacock miraculous on a pedestal that her yoyo had wrapped around.  
“Perfect,” she picked it up lovingly, “Time to take you home,” she handed it to Carapace, who stuffed it in his shell.

Adrien caught the peacock miraculous as it fell inside the pocket. As he held it in his hand, he suddenly saw himself and the other Miraculous Knights, staring at the partially destroyed tower.  
“Good Job,” Adrien looked up to see who had ruffled his hair to find a blonde woman with green eyes dressed in blue and green, giving him a loving smile. He felt someone grab his hand and he turned to find Marinette as Ladybug standing next to him.  
“That should take care of those akuma knights for a while.”  
“Hopefully,” the woman sighed.  
“Adrien?” Adrien opened his eyes to see Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace all watching him as he dropped the peacock miraculous.  
“Hi. I can explain.”  
“Well better start explaining why you just magically appear out of Carapace’s shield,” Ladybug scolded. Adrien sat up from his fetal position.  
“Well, Master Fu said-”  
“Master Fu!?” Ladybug exclaimed.  
“Yeah, Master Fu said I should go because my visions are getting stronger.”  
“Visions?” Asked Rena Rouge.  
“Yeah, for some weird reason I keep getting visions of like everyone here younger and I’m training and fighting with you guys.” Rena raised her eyebrow while Ladybug paced the room in a panic.  
“Master Fu thought it might have something to do with the peacock miraculous, so he had Nino-”  
“Carapace,” Rena corrected.  
“Carapace, take me in his shield since Mari-I mean Ladybug said no.”  
“And you allowed this,” Ladybug practically screamed at Carapace.  
“Master Fu told me to. I know what you said and how you feel, but Master Fu has a point. We’re never going to get to the bottom of Adrien’s visions unless we try with the peacock miraculous.”  
“Because Master Fu doesn’t trust me to get it back to him?”  
“No, because we need results in case something happens to it.”  
“And we did, I just had another vision!”  
“AUGHHHHH!” Ladybug yelled.  
“Fire!” Another round of arrows shot into the window, Ladybug pushing Adrien out of the way.  
“Ladybug, calm down,” Rena pulled back Ladybug and Carapace away from Adrien.  
“Look, he’s here, there is nothing we can do about that. Let’s just get him back in the shield and get out of here.”  
“No can do, he and the miraculous can’t both be in my shield if he is going to keep having visions.”  
Ladybug was close to exploding again, but Rena Rouge quickly put her hand over her mouth.  
“Just calm down girl. We’ll just have to be careful going down. He luckily wore armor, and Carapace has some weapons he can use.”  
“Actually I brought my quarterstaff,” Carapace pulled the quarter staff out of the shield and handed it to Adrien.  
“Even better. So let’s just stay calm, and we’ll get through this. Ok?” Ladybug glowered at Rena Rouge.  
“Ok?”  
Ladybug took a deep breath and nodded.  
“Ok.” Rena Rouge slowly removed her hand as Ladybug continued to take deep breaths. Rena picked up the miraculous and handed it to Carapace, who tucked it back in his shell.  
“Let’s go,” Rena led the way to the door of the room.  
“Why aren’t we going out the window?” asked Adrien.  
“Do you want to get shot?” snapped Ladybug.  
“No, it’s just I thought, maybe Rena would like float us down on something while Carapace uses his shield to deflect an attack.  
“Floating rune platforms are a lengthy tune to carry. I would pass out before we reached a safety distance.”  
“And my shield can only cover so much man, someone could get hurt.”  
“What about Ladybug’s Lucky Charm?” All eyes turned to Ladybug. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“Please be something useful,” she prayed, “Lucky Charm!” She tossed her yoyo and it release a scarf. Everyone slouched with disappointment. She tied it around her waist.  
“The stairs it is ,” confirmed Adrien as Rena opened the door.

“Queen Bee! Queen Bee!” A soldier rushed up to Queen Bee as she stood overseeing the road.  
“The Miraculous Knights. They are inside the tower. Then entered through the window just as you thought.”  
Queen Bee smiled.  
“Perfect. My knights, with me. The rest of you stand watch in case they should try to leave.” Queen Bee turned and entered into the Tower, her akuma knights following close behind.

“Great. Dead end,” complained Rena Rouge. The hall came to a sudden stop, blocked by a slightly messed up wall.  
“Dude, Chat Noir probably did this one,” Carapace flicked the wall, forcing a brick out of place.  
“What does that mean?” Rena turned an accusing eye to Carapace.  
“It’s unstable. My shield and enough man power can knock it into last week.” Carapace armed himself with his shield and smiled.  
Rena smirked back and stepped aside to let the men do the work.  
“Adrien, give me a hand,” Adrien nodded and joined Carapace behind the shield.  
“We don’t know what’s on the other side of that wall, so be careful,” warned Ladybug, shifting nervously as she watched Adrien and Carapace take position.  
“GO!” As Carapace yelled, Adrien no longer saw before him the green and silver shield, but the wall.  
“CATACLYSM!” he stretched his arm out towards the wall, destroying it but over compensating and falling forward.  
“Adrien! Are you alright,” in a moment Ladybug was by his side.  
“What happened?”  
“You and Carapace smashed the wall, but then you kept pushing.” Adrien sat up and shook his head.  
“Another vision, I destroyed the wall with my hand yelling cataclysm. Wasn’t that Chat Noir’s special attack?” Ladybug blushed and stood up.  
“I … I can’t remember.” Adrien raised an eyebrow as Ladybug looked away.  
“Let’s keep moving, if we had to destroy that, soldiers may be here.” Carapace helped Adrien up as Ladybug led the procession into a group of soldiers who stood ready with swords in hand.  
“Attack!”  
Ladybug swung her yoyo at a group of soldiers, swinging them behind them and her towards the thick of the fray. Carapace held up his shield and charged, sending unprepared soldiers to the side. Rena Rouge began playing her flute, sending blasts into the walls with soldiers flying out via the holes she made into the forest below. Adrien held his own against the soldiers, thankful for Nino teaching him how to fight against a sword with a quarterstaff, despite the knight’s preference for shield. As he fought, he couldn’t help feel a sense of deja-vu. The feeling of fighting this many enemies at once felt all too familiar, but Adrien couldn’t tell if it was from the visions or his own feeling.  
“Advance!” He heard Ladybug call out from ahead. He followed her voice down the hall, smacking soldiers out of the way as he went.Carapace came beside him as Rena covered their backs.  
“You’re doing great bro.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” answered Ladybug as they caught up to her, giving Adrien a winning smile. “Still be careful.”  
“Yes ma’am.” They found another group of soldiers and charged into their midst, this time Rena taking the lead as she put up a blockade to prevent more soldiers from joining.  
“Adrien, cover Rena,” Ladybug yelled. Adrien made his way over to Rena Rouge who continued to play her music as Adrien defended her position.  
“Rena, Banner of Strength!” Ladybug called out, and Rena Rouge changed her tune, rune letters appeared on their chests as the battle continued.  
“Carpace, a little help!” Adrien called out. Despite the boost, the barrier being removed had allowed more soldiers into their midst. Carapace was by his side in a second, taking down twice as many foes as before.  
Adrien was about to block another soldier when someone pushed him to the wall. He looked to see Ladybug in front of him, her arms protectively holding him against the wall as a bright light shot down the center of the hall.  
“Hello team, so glad you could make it,” Adrien looked out of the corner of his eye to see a blonde-haired blued eyed girl dressed in yellow and black armor. Beside her stood four akuma knights.  
“Queen Bee,” Ladybug growled, still maintaining her defensive position around Adrien.  
“Hello, Ladybug. Long time no see. Oh, you remember Chat Noir, right?” Ladybug straightened, releasing her defensive position, but still keeping Adrien out of site. Adrien looked over to see Carapace and Rena Rouge against the other wall, scowling at their former comrades.  
Queen Bee turned to one of the akuma knights who had cat ears on his helmet and a chain for a tail.  
“Not quite like the original, but an improvement don’t you think?”  
“No one can ever replace the real Chat Noir.”  
“Oh really, well, why don’t you take him then, in exchange for the little prince you are hiding there?”  
Adrien stiffened against the wall, hoping to make himself invisible.  
“Come now dear, hiding yourself won’t do any good.” Adrien stood up, still staying behind Ladybug.  
“You can't have him.” Ladybug swung her yoyo, preparing herself for a battle.  
“So you'd rather give up your beloved Chat Noir for the prince?” Ladybug’s yoyo came to a stop, revealing instead to be a long red quarterstaff with a half of the yoyo at each end.  
“I know Chat Noir, and that knight with you is definitely not him.” Ladybug leapt towards Queen Bee, who blocked her attack with her Honeycomb Rapier.  
“Oh Ladybug, always so irrationally emotional. The rest of you, get the prince.” Ladybug and Queen Bee continued their battle as the four akuma knights attached Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Adrien.  
“I take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right?” Carapace joked, looking at Rena, who only shook her head at his ridiculousness. They charged into the fray of knights, Chat Noir heading towards Adrien with his own staff extended.  
“So you’re the real Chat Noir,” asked Adrien as his staff crossed Chat Noir’s.  
“What do you think kid?” Chat Noir countered the attack and swung for Adrien.  
“I know the real Chat Noir wouldn’t betray his team so easily.” Adrien blocked, pushing Chat Noir away from striking distance. Chat Noir charged at him again.  
“They were never my team.” Chat launched a series of attacks at Adrien, to which he struggled to block.  
“What about Ladybug, don’t you love her?”  
“How could I love anyone who would betray the kingdom, even going as far to kill the queen.” Chat Noir and Adrien stopped their battle, Adrien breathing hard as he took in what Chat Noir said.  
“Yes, the stories are true. Your precious Ladybug killed your mother. ” Adrien looked over to where Ladybug and Queen Bee were still fighting. He had been told his mother had died of an illness, never once mentioning her involvement with the battle.  
“Still believe in your heroes now?” Chat Noir smirked.  
Adrien dropped his staff. Everyone stopped to look at him.  
“I’ll go with you,” he walked towards Queen Bee.  
“Smart choice, your highness,” Queen Bee smirked at Ladybug as Adrien passed by.  
“Adrien…” Adrien stopped and partially turned to see Ladybug, her eyes to the brim with tears.  
“Answer me one thing Ladybug. Did you kill the Queen?” All eyes turned to Ladybug, including Carapace’s and Rena Rouge’s.  
“No, but I may as well be responsible, for doing nothing to save her.”  
“Come along your highness,” Queen Bee urged Adrien forward down the hall, “Search them.”  
Ladybug watched helplessly as Queen Bee took Adrien away, Chat Noir approaching her.  
“Pathetic bug. You can’t help anyone you care about.” Ladybug awoke from her trance to glare at Chat Noir.  
“You are no Chat Noir, you copycat.” Ladybug undid the scarf around her waist and used it to pull Copycat’s arm away from her.  
“Rena!” In a moment Carapace knocked down their searchers as Rena Rouge played her flute, a large blast opening a hole in the way to the outside.  
“Adrien!” Ladybug rushed towards Adrien, who turned around to see her yoyo grab hold of him and fling him towards the hole, Carapace jumping out after him.  
Adrien flailed about as he fell, as Carapace quickly caught him and held up his shield. They crashed into the trees and landed on the ground.  
“You alright man?” Carapace asked standing to look towards the hole as Rena Rouge jumped out after them.  
“What just happened?”  
“Ladybug saving your life man.” Carapace caught Rena as she came down, both of them blushing as he set her down. Adrien turned to see Ladybug preparing to jump out the window, when something stabbed her in the side, causing her to fall directly below the tower. Adrien raced forward, the soldiers clearing out of the way as Ladybug de-transformed during her fall. She landed on top of Adrien knocking them both to the ground.  
“Is that Ladybug?” “What happened?” Soldiers approached the two unconscious people.  
“Capture them you fools!” Queen Bee yelled from the hole above them. Just as the soldiers were about to tie them up, an orange glow from the forest froze them in place. Carapace rushed out of the trees and grabbed Adrien and Marinette, bringing them back to where Rena stood playing her music.  
“Looks like Queen Bee got her,” Carapace looked towards the hole where he could see Queen Bee frozen with her Honeycomb Rapier’s edge drenched in blood. He took the scarf Marinette still had on her and wrapped her side.  
“I’ll carry Adrien, you carry Marinette.” Rena nodded as Carapace hoisted Adrien onto his back. They both nodded and Rena’s music stopped, life returning to the area.  
“Where’d they go?” “What just happened.”  
“You Idiots! They retreated to the forest, get them!” Rena ROuge hoisted Marinette onto her back as the soldiers started entered the forest. They both start running deeper into the forest as the soldiers slowly disperse, eventually losing their prey in the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

“Good, now block!” Master Fu and the blond-haired woman still with her disguise on watched as Adrien and Marinette fought each other with the quarterstaff, Adrien eventually beating Marinette.  
“Very good, both you. Now take a break while we work with the others for a bit,” the woman’s voice had a melodious tone to it, a power that could almost make any person comply, friend or enemy. Adrien helped Marinette up who smiled, who looked like she was no more than fifteen years of age.  
“Here you both go, great practice,” Adrien turned to see a girl adorned in primarily yellow and black, looking very familiar as she handed Adrien and Marinette some cups filled with water.  
“Thanks Honey,” Marinette smiled at her companion who clearly had only eyes for Adrien.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Adrien took his drink, as Honey Bee returned to where Nino and Alya stood.  
“Let’s take a walk,” Adrien suggested, leading her away from where the others prepared to train.  
He led Marinette out into the forest beyond their training ground, just slightly outside the capital city of Pari.  
“So you ready for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night,” Adrien started, uncertain where this line of questions was going, but feeling familiar all the same.  
“Almost, just a couple more details and my dress will be ready. I also made something for Rena Rouge and made some modifications to an old suit Carapace had. Honey said she had plenty of dresses to choose one.”  
“I hope you didn’t overwhelm yourself?”  
“Not in the least. It is good practice, plus Rena's dress got me an apprenticeship with a local seamstress.”  
“Really? Well congratulations. You’ll be making clothes for the elite in no time.” Marinette blushed and nudged Adrien.  
“May I inquire to what you’ll be wearing to the ball?” He continued his questioning.  
“A dress.”  
“Haha, very funny. What color?”  
“Ladybug red. You.”  
“You’ll see.”  
“You tease,” Marinette playfully punched him in the arm.  
“I’ll just have you guess when you get there.”  
“Give me a hint though, please.”  
“Fine. I won’t be wearing cat ears.”  
“Really? That’s not a hint, that’s common sense.”  
“Are you sure? It is a masquerade.”  
“I don’t they allow stray cats into the castle.”  
“You never know, they may make an exception.”  
They stopped at a hilltop overlooking the city, the city lights aglow as darkness settled over the land.   
“I hope so,” Marinette looked at Adrien, her eyes searching for an answer.  
“I’ll be sure to ask you for a dance the moment I see you.” Adrien took Marinette and held her in his arms.  
“Promise?” She whispered, turning her head up towards his. He looking down to see the stars twinkling in her big blue eyes.  
“Promise,” He leaned forward, closing his eyes.  
“Chat.”

Adrien awoke to find himself back in his and Nino’s room, a healing sensation coming from where Master Fu held his hand.  
“Master?”  
Master Fu looked up from his intense concentration, the healing power dwindling down.  
“Adrien, glad to see you are awake. You really need a better sleep schedule. Your continuous passing out is not healthy.”  
“Sorry Master.”  
“No need to apologize. What do you remember?”  
“Remember?”  
“About the tower, any visions?”  
“The tower, Chat Noir said Ladybug killed my mother.” Master Fu sighed but said nothing.  
“I agreed to go with Queen Bee, but Ladybug she took me away, Carapace caught me. Ladybug… Ladybug got hurt.”  
“Yes, Queen Bee’s Honeycomb rapier. It dealt a lot of damage, but Marinette will make a recovery provided she does not over exert herself. I’m sorry, but the trip to Pari will be delayed to allow her to rest.”  
“Why did she save me?”  
“Maybe that is something you should ask her.” Master Fu stood, preparing to leave.  
“Any visions?”  
“Several, at the tower, and one before I woke up. Marinette called me Chat.” Master Fu nodded then left the room, as Nino came in.  
“Hey bro, you’re awake. Want anything to eat?”  
“Yes please,” Adrien stood up, Master Fu’s healing having worked wonders already, “Is Marinette up?”  
“Not sure, but you can go see her. Alya should be in there.”  
“Thanks.” Adrien proceed towards the door, “Did you know, about my mother?”  
“Honestly, no. Marinette keeps a lot of things hidden with her about that day. I don’t know if she has confided in Alya or Master Fu, but I know she never liked hearing people talk about that day.”  
Adrien nodded and left the room, Nino heading down stairs and Adrien headed towards Marinette and Alya’s room. Adrien knocked to hear Alya’s voice answer. He opened the door to see Alya covering Marinette with the blanket.  
“She’s still not awake yet, but Master Fu’s healing is still working on her. There was quite a bit of internal damage done so it may take a bit.”  
“It’s fine. Can I stay with her a bit?”  
“Sure,” Alya pulled out a chair from the corner and set it beside Marinette’s side of the bed.  
“Alya?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did Marinette ever talk to you about what happened that day?”  
Alya shook her head, “No, I’m sorry, and I’m sorry about your mom. I’ve known Marinette a long time, and I know I can say this, she would have never intentionally killed your mom. I know that may not help, but she is honestly the best person to talk to about this.”  
“Right.” Alya left the room, leaving Adrien and a sleeping Marinette. Color was returning to her face as her body healed, giving Adrien the hope she was going to be fine, despite his mixed feelings towards the bluenette at that moment.  
“Marinette, please wake up. I just, I feel so confused right now. After getting to know you, I feel in my heart that you would never have killed my mother, but why, why didn’t you tell me to begin with when we first met. I had to hear it from Chat Noir.” The tears began to well up in Adrien’s eyes.  
“You, you and the rest of the team were my mom’s heroes. Why, why would you let her die?” Adrien laid his head down on the bed and began to sob. After crying for awhile, he found his hand had made its way to Marinette’s hand, growing warmer at his touch.   
“I had another vision. Everyone from your entire team was there. You and I went on a walk, talking about some ball. You called me Chat.  
“I don’t know why, but these visions, they should belong to the real Chat Noir, but why do I get them? Why does it feel I’m suppose to know everyone? I’m suppose to know you?” He sat back in his seat, his eye scanning the room until they rested on a small box on her dresser. He stood up and walked to the box and opened it, his eyes resting on a small red pixie and a black ring.  
“That was Chat Noir’s,” Adrien turned to see Marinette’s eyes partially opened as the small pixie zoomed towards Marinette and caressed her cheek.  
“And who is that?”  
“Tikki, my kwami, she’s what make Ladybug, well Ladybug.” The kwami flew towards Adrien so he could get a better look at the bright red kwami with big black spots on her forehead and cheeks.  
“Greetings your highness. You’re right Marinette, he is cuter up close.”  
“Tikki,” Marinette’s eyes flew open and threatened to sit up if it wasn’t for the pain in her side. Adrien was at her bed in a moment, holding her hand.  
“You need me to get Master Fu?”  
“I should be fine. I think, I need to tell you about what happened.” Adrien sat in the chair, letting go of her hand.  
“It was at the masquerade ball when we were ambushed, and Chat Noir and Honey Bee turned to Hawkmoth’s side. As we fought against the akuma knights and our former allies, your mother protected me from a deadly blow. She saved me, and I did nothing to save her, or our allies. All I could do was take Chat Noir’s miraculous,” she nodded towards the box, “but I don’t think even that saved him.”  
“No, considering he’s an akuma knight now.”  
“That Chat Noir wasn’t our Chat.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“When you love someone, you should be able to recognize them anywhere,” Marinette leaned back into her pillow, her eyes threatening to close.  
“Thanks for telling me this. But why didn’t you tell me before? When you found I was the prince?”  
“It’s my biggest regret, knowing it was my fault we lost so many people that day. Chat Noir, Honey Bee, Le Paon, and your mother. I did nothing to save them. I hid like a coward.”  
“You hid to avoid more lives being lost to Hawkmoth. Because of you, Alya and Nino are safe. You did what you could.”  
“I could have done more.” Adrien smiled and kissed her hand.  
“And you will, once you are healed,” Marinette returned the smile, blushing.  
“Thank you, Adrien, for giving me that second chance,” Marinette closed her eyes as Adrien let go of her hand and left.


	9. Chapter 9

“Stop it, I can feed myself you know,” Marinette whined as she grabbed the spoon from Adrien.  
“My lady, you are still in recovery, you need to let me serve you hand and foot,” Adrien tried to grab the spoon back, only to have Marinette evade him and give herself a spoonful of food.  
“I assure you I can feed myself without your help. You don’t have to stay and help me.”  
“Alya told me to.”  
“Of course she did, and why didn’t Nino ask you to help with setting up the bar?”  
“He said he could handle. I have nothing to do but wait on you princess?”  
“What is with these nicknames?” Adrien shrugged.  
“Visions I’ve been having suggesting I called you those.” Marinette blushed, her guard down long enough for Adrien to grab the spoon.  
“Adrien, stop!”  
“Nope, you need you eat if you are to get your strength back,” Adrien spooned some more food and fed Marinette, her scowling as he did.  
“Go get dressed for work or something. Alya is going to need help.”  
“Alright, as my lady commands. Shall I stop by for approval?” Marinette’s face turned fifty shades of red.  
“Just go!” Adrien chuckled as he headed to his room to find Nino changed.  
“Did she eat anything?”  
“Stubbornly, don’t think I don’t know what you and Alya are playing at.”  
“We aren’t playing at anything. This is something between you and Marinette.”  
“Then stop interfering between me and Marinette or else I will interfere between you and Alya.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Try me?”  
“Then better go check on Marinette, make sure your outfit still fits after all the training you’ve been doing.” Adrien smirked as he finished putting on his uniform. He and Nino left the room, Adrien heading towards Marinette’s room, while Nino downstairs to find Alya in her uniform, making his face more red than the girl’s reddish-brown curls..  
“Morning,” Nino looked down and quickly walked back to his place behind the bar.  
“Good Morning, where’s Adrien?”  
“Doing the same thing to Marinette,” Nino mumbled.  
“What?” A door from upstairs slammed shut, Adrien appearing down the stairs with a smug grin on his face.  
“What did you do?”  
“Checked with Marinette to make sure my outfit was fine. I think she said it was fine. I couldn’t tell.” Alya looked over to Nino, who suddenly took interest in in one of his pans that needed an extra shine.  
“Men,” Alya huffed as walked upstairs to check on Marinette.  
“Don’t worry bro, I’ll get you back for that,” Adrien whispered to Nino as he took a cup beside him and began to wash it.

“Not that bad for what, a week of work,” Nino tossed Adrien a quarterstaff while he grabbed a shield in their weapons closet.  
“I guess, all the training helped me be able to stand for that long. We did have a few traveling days in between.”  
“Plus, you only what, spilled three drinks today.”  
“It was my first time serving, even Marinette said that happened to her.”  
“I know, I know, I’m just giving you a hard time. It was hard for all of us when we had to learn how run a bar, because none of us were really trained for it. Master Fu taught us as best as he could, but we had to learn more along the way.”  
“It really does show. You guys are naturals. I’m glad I had good teachers.”  
“Thanks, although I don’t see how waiting to serve tables and cleaning cups can help a future king.”  
“My mom use to say it’s the little things you do that make a person who they are, even a king.”  
“Well your silverware will be the cleanest in the land then,” Nino chuckled as he led Adrien to the balcony and took position to practice. Adrien came at Nino, swinging where he thought Nino wasn’t blocking, but Nino brought his shield around just in time to block the attack. He pushed back Adrien with his shield, but Adrien kept coming in and attacking, while Nino kept blocking.  
“Hey boys, don’t mind us,” Adrien turned to see Alya leading Marinette out the door to sit on a bench.  
“Marinette? Your up-” Adrien was cut off by Nino smacking him with his shield.  
“Are you alright bro? I thought you were paying attention.”  
“I was.”  
“Were not,” both boys turned to look at Marinette who smirked.  
“I was, just took my eye off Nino for a second.”  
“So you admit to not paying attention,” asked Alya. Adrien grumbled under his breath as he stood up and took position. He leapt forward at Nino and resumed attacking.  
“Keep light on your right foot, you’re keeping in anchored. No, your right foot.” Marinette instructed from the sidelines.  
“Stop being reckless and think about your attacks. Each attack must combo into your next attack. Stay two, even three attacks of your opponent. Study their movements.” Adrien watched Nino as he continued to block his attacks, recognizing where he made himself open during which attacks. Adrien aimed for a side attack, which Nino moved his shield to block, while Adrien brought his leg around and kicked Nino in his back, sending him flying into the railing.  
“Nino!” Alya screamed as she rushed forward to his side, helping him stand.  
“Nice,” Nino muttered, having the wind knocked out of him.  
“Hehe, sorry, maybe that’s enough practice for the night. I’ll take Marinette to bed,” Adrien rushed to Marinette’s side in a heartbeat.  
“What? No, we have to make sure Nino is alright. Put me down.” Adrien scooped Marinette up bridal style and headed towards the door.  
“Alya can make sure of that, right Alya?” Adrien didn’t give Alya a chance to answer as he head inside with Marinette.

“Adrien, I demand you set me down this instance!”  
“Fine,” Adrien dropped Marinette on her bed, who winced in pain as he did.  
“I’m sorry, did that hurt you?”  
“A bit, nothing Master Fu can’t fix though.”  
“Do you want me to check?” Both Adrien and Marinette blushed.  
“To see if it cause any bleeding or anything. Just that. Wouldn’t have wanted to cause another injury.” He smiled nervously. Marinette giggled.  
“Fine, just give me a second,” Marinette scooted herself under the blanket as Adrien proceed to pull the rest of it over her. She pulled up her dress to reveal the bandage around her waist, causing Adrien to turn fifty shades of red. He sat on Alya’s side of the bed and proceeded to unroll the bandage.  
“You use to do this all the time when I got hurt,” commented Marinette.  
“I?”  
“I mean Chat, Chat Noir used to do this all the time. He was just as nervous as you. Afraid that he would hurt me merely by a touch.”  
“Well I would never want to see you hurt ever again princess.”  
“Comes with the job.”  
The remaining bandage fell off revealing no bruising, only a scar where she had been injured days before.  
“It’s healing well from what I can see. Probably should have Master Fu check on the healing progress though internally.”  
“That’s good.” Laid against her pillow, sighing with relief while Adrien looked confused at the bandage.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know how to wrap this.” Marinette giggled.  
“Here,” Marinette sat up and took the end of the bandage and held it in place.  
“Now you can wrap. I’ll let you know if it is too tight.”  
“Right,” Adrien proceed to wrap the bandage.  
“So why did you insist on leaving Alya and Nino behind after you so cruelly injured him.”  
“I was only doing what you told me, and payback.”  
“Payback?”  
“For, stuff.” Adrien’s cheeks turned pink as he hurried finished tucking the bandage in and stood up.  
“Good night.” Marinette grabbed his hand.  
“Please, stay.” Adrien nodded and resumed his seat on the bed, but Marinette pulls him down to lay beside her.  
“You sure Alya won’t mind?”  
“She’s probably enjoying her time alone with Nino,” Marinette giggled. Adrien smiled, silently agreeing. He caressed her cheek, pulling back a strand of loose blue hair. He looked to see her big blue eyes staring at him, just like his vision, searching for the answer to an unspoken question.

He leaned in and her lips met his halfway. Adrien never felt so alive and in love than that moment. When he pulled apart, he saw before him a fifteen year old Marinette.  
“Ladybug,” he whispered.  
“Chat.”

Adrien awoke from his vision to find himself dangerously close to Marinette, her eyes still searching for their answer.  
She loved Chat Noir.  
He was engaged.  
As long as she believed Chat Noir was alive, she would love him. And as long as his father was king, he would marry Chloe Bourgeois.  
They could never be, no matter how much he loved Marinette.  
Adrien sat up and got off the bed. He walked towards the door, never once turning to look at Marinette.  
“Good night.” He opened the door as Alya rushed in.  
“Good night Adrien,” Alya waved as Adrien headed towards his room behind Nino.  
“Oh Marinette, you’ll never believe what happened. Nino told me he loved me. Can you believe it? After all these years? Marinette?” Alya turned to see Marinette’s filled to the brim with tears.  
“Sweetie, what’s wrong.”  
Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to force a smile.  
“Nothing Alya. I’m happy for you.”  
“Come on Marinette, you know you can tell me anything.” Alya sat on her side of the bed, putting a consoling arm around Marinette.  
“I love him Alya, I love Adrien, but he doesn’t love me back.”  
“Girl, what happened to Chat Noir?”  
“Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“She likes me bro! I can’t believe it. She said you brought up to her how you noticed I liked her, which is totally not cool, but said it got her to reflect on her feelings towards me, so I guess that makes it kind of ok. She really likes me!” Nino kept going on and on about Alya long into the night as Adrien tucked himself under the blanket.  
Marinette loved Chat Noir.  
Adrien was engaged.  
As long as she believed Chat Noir was alive, Ladybug/Marinette would love him. And as long as his father was king, Adrien would marry Chloe Bourgeois.  
They could never be, no matter how much he loved Marinette who was Ladybug.


	10. Chapter 10

“Come on Chat, practice like you mean it,” Adrien snapped from his trance to see himself paired with a fifteen year old Nino. Fighting nearby was fifteen year old Marinette and Honey Bee.  
“Right, sorry.” Adrien went in and attacked again.  
“So bro, ready for the masquerade tonight?”  
“Yeah, should be fun,” Adrien responded absentmindedly, continuously taking glances at Marinette. He felt a force knock him down to the ground.  
“Bro, you alright?” Nino offered Adrien a hand to help him up, which Adrien took. Marinette and Honey Bee stopped fighting to watch.  
“Just need a break.”  
“Sure.”  
Nino headed towards where a jug of water was, grabbing a drink with a nearby mug. Adrien headed over as Marinette and Honey Bee followed, Marinette passing him by.  
“Someone is looking forward to tonight,” Marinette winked as she joined Nino.  
“Don’t forget, we have a job to do,” Adrien turned to watch Honey Bee pass him, who gave a devilish smirk.   
“Queen Bee,” Adrien awoke to find himself alone in his room.

“Nino?” Adrien got out of the bed and headed downstairs to only find Master Fu drinking.  
“Morning Adrien.”  
“Master Fu. I had another vision.”  
Master Fu nodded as Adrien sat beside the old man.  
“I was training with everyone, Nino mentioned something about a masquerade, which Marinette had mentioned in another vision. Then Honey Bee came up to me and said something a job we had to do.” Master Fu nodded as Adrien concluded.  
“Why do I keep having these dreams, they feel like they belong to me, but a different part of me.”  
“They belong to the Chat Noir part of you.  
“The Chat Noir part of me?” Master Fu nodded and pulled out the box he had seen in Marinette’s room. He handed the box to Adrien, who opened it to reveal the cat miraculous. He turned to the old man who nodded. He took out the ring, but all of a sudden, a bright green glow emanated from the ring. When the glow died down, it revealed a black kwami with cat ears and a tail.  
“A cat Kwami?” The kwami woke up from it’s nap, its eyes lighting up with recognition.   
“Adrien! Kid, thank heavens you’re ok. After your mom died, you kind of freaked out, then Ladybug took your miraculous!”  
“Wait? I was there when my mom died?”  
“Of course you were there, you - OHHHHH!” The kwami gasped, “Hawkmoth must have stolen your memories.”  
“Hawkmoth?”  
“Well yeah, after you made that deal, and Ladybug took your miraculous, no wonder Hawkmoth would wipe your memories.”  
“Yes Plagg, so please introduce yourself to Adrien,” interrupted Master Fu.  
“Right, I’m Plagg, you’re Adrien, also known as Chat Noir. That’s Master Fu, and nobody else to introduce. Hey, do you have any cheese? Camembert to be precise?”  
“Always for you. In the fridge.” Plagg flew off in a flash towards the kitchen at Master Fu’s guidance.  
“So I was Chat Noir?”  
“Many years ago.”  
“But what happened? Why did I betray the team? If my memories then are correct, I was having fun and getting along with everyone.”  
“Hawkmoth must have made you a deal you could not refused.”  
Adrien thought hard as to what deal he could have made with Hawkmoth to make him hurt his team, especially Marinette.  
“I figured you and Honey Bee knew each other in the outside world, and had somehow found who Hawkmoth was. After we destroyed the tower the first time, Honey Bee changed, and a few days later, you did too, as you both carried the weight of an unseen burden. As much as you tried to make sure the others never found out, Le Paon and I could sense something was wrong as the Masquerade approached.”  
“Le Paon, was I close to her?”  
“In the team, about as close as anyone else, but in the real world, I believe you were very close to her. That would be why as you were close to her miraculous, your memories began to return. Hawkmoth must have the final puzzle piece to your memories.”  
“The final puzzle piece?”   
“Well yeah, what happened at the Masquerade,” answer Plagg as he zipped back over with his paws full of cheese, “Nobody else was there that could really remember except maybe you, Hawkmoth and Ladybug.”  
“Ladybug?” Ladybug? Marinette? Marinette was the last person to see Chat Noir, meaning she had known Adrien was Chat Noir all along. So when she loved Chat Noir, she loved Adrien.  
“Master Fu, where’s Marinette?” Adrien slammed his hand on the table. The old man sighed, for once not able to look Adrien in the eye.  
“They’re gone. To finish what was started.”


	11. Chapter 11

Soldiers patrolled the outer wall of the capital city of Pari, observing as local residents, farmers, and merchants from distant lands entered the mighty gates of the city. Despite the recent takeover of Hawkmoth, life had continued on for those not involved with the political ongoings of their kingdom. The only difference was the akuma knights, whose easily fluctuating emotions set some people on edge as they meandered about the city under Hawkmoth’s orders.

Two of the soldiers on the wall watched as an akuma knight terrorized some citizens, looking more like a monster than an actually knight.

“I bet I could out run it,” announced the taller of the two guards as he wandered back to the other side of the wall, to see no one suspicious coming from the farm lands.

“The Horrificator Akuma Knight can run approximately 46 kilometers per hour. Given your top speed is 17.25 kilometers per hour based on training records, you’d be stuck in Horrificator’s slime before you even started running Kim.”

“Come on Max, I bet I could beat it,” the soldier whined looking back down at the akuma knight.

“Highly unlikely, even for you.” Both soldiers turned to see the Miraculous Knights standing before them.

“Now don’t panic,” cautioned Carapace, but it was too late. The soldiers took off at high speed running for the nearest bell tower, Kim surely beating hit top speed.

“Don’t panic? That’s the best you could come up with?” scolded Rena Rouge.

“What? I panicked.”

“Can we please just focus on the job,” Ladybug looked around from their position as the bell rang, the akuma knight below making its way up to them, and another akuma archer aiming his arrow towards them.

“I’ll handle the archer, you go for the one coming up here,” Ladybug began to sprint towards the archer, using the spin of her yoyo as a shield. 

“What one coming… up … here?” Carapace and Rena Rouge followed the shadow that perched along the wall, gazing menacingly at them. It opened it’s mouth and let out a burst of slime, sending Rena and Carapace in opposite directions.

“Nasty,” chided Rena Rouge under her breath as she prepared her flute. Carapace charged at the monster as Rena played her song, draining the akuma knight’s power. The akuma tried to shoot out more of her slime, but Carapace was either too quick to dodge or used his shield. Realizing the source of what was draining her power, making the monster grow smaller, she turned her sights towards Rena, which Carapace was quick to react to, managing to fend off another round of slime before it hit Rena.

“Keep playing,” He urged as he stood guard, protecting Rena as she played. The akuma knight jerked back, the duo noticing an arrow lodged in the monster’s upper arm, forcing her to revert back to human form as she cried in pain. Rena stopped playing to see Ladybug break the bow of the archer she had been fighting with earlier. She nodded to her teammates and they jumped into the city, only to be greeted by two more akuma knights, one with a sword, the other holding an invisible weapon, shadows indicating a giant war hammer. 

 

“You wished to see me?” Queen Bee entered the throne room, where sitting on the throne was Hawkmoth, a dark shadow covering most of his form.

“Yes, reports from the tower indicate letting the peacock miraculous escape.”

“They were being searched when Ladybug used her Lucky Charm item against one of the akuma knights.”

“Reports also say you let the crown prince escape.” Queen Bee scowled, remembering how she had her Adrien so close, but Ladybug stole him from her grasp.

“Same considering he is your betrothed.” She looked away, avoiding Hawkmoth’s accusatory gaze.

“You know, if this sort of behavior continues, our agreement can be called off. I’m sure there are more suitable matches for the crown prince, once more beneficial to the country.

Queen Bee glared at Hawkmoth, “Did the reports mentioned that I injured Ladybug? Even with Master Fu’s help, it’ll take weeks to recover from the damage of my sword.” She grabbed for the hilt of her rapier, proud of the damage they had done to her rival. 

“Hawkmoth!” An akuma knight in the shape of a panther came running down the hall, bowing mutiple time to both Queen Bee and Hawkmoth as he entered the room.

“The Miraculous Knights. They are here.” Hawkmoths gazed shifted between the knight and Queen Bee, who had turned to stone in fright.

“Which Miraculous Knights?”

“Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Ladybug.”

“So they haven’t figured it out yet,” Hawkmoth chuckled to himself.

“Queen Bee! Find Ladybug and the rest, bring me their miraculous!” Queen Bee bowed and left the room, the panther akuma following her along with another knight accompanied by no weapon, save a bag.

Hawkmoth watched them leaving, leaving him in the company of hundreds of butterflies. He rose from his throne as a butterfly approached him.

“I think it’s time to finally unleash our true power.” He helding the butterfly in the palm of his hand as a dark magic changed the glistening white butterfly into one of darkness. One by one, more butterflies dared to get closer to their master, their glow diminished in the darkness of his magic.

“Fly away my little akumas, and evilize them!” The swarm of dark butterflies took off out the single window left open in the dark room, spreading their darkness to soldiers of the city.

 

“And that makes four,” congratulated Carapace as he stood triumphantly over the akuma knight with the invisible hammer, now destroyed. 

“I think you better stop counting, because we have a lot more heading our way,” Carapace followed Rena Rouge’s eyes to see the city overrun with dark butterflies, entering the armor of the soldiers, and fixing those they had only moments ago defeated. All three heroes groaned as the akuma knights stood back up along with the slime monster from before.

“This is going to be fun,” groaned Rena.

 

Chat Noir used his quarterstaff to vault himself over the hills towards Paris. Even though the new armor with the ring was built to heighten his strength and reflexes, he doubted he would be able to keep up the endurance long enough to run to the capital, even if he did run on all fours. 

Plus it gave him a chance to think. 

He had betrayed his friends.

He had betrayed Ladybug, the woman who still believed in him after all these years.

Why?

What was there to gain joining Hawkmoth, who cared for nothing more than their miraculous?

 

Adrien snuck out of his room and down the castle hallways, transforming into Chat Noir when he was sure the coast was clear. He made his way onto a balcony where he found Honey Bee waiting.

“You ready?” She asked, her weapon of destruction, a trompo held readily in her hands.

“Don’t you think we should gather more evidence and consult Ladybug and the others first?”  
“How much more evidence do you need,” Honey Bee pulled out two slips of paper. One was taken at Papillion’s Tower, the other from the castle. The handwriting was the same.

“If we do this now, it’ll save everyone, especially Ladybug.”

Chat hesitated. He had discovered Honey’s real identity a month earlier at a since her and her family were staying in the castle as guests, even though he had known her as Honey Bee for several months prior. And after their attack on Papillion’s Tower, she came to him, not Master Fu or Le Paon, or even Ladybug with what she had learned about the identity of Hawkmoth. The risk was great, but their reward could be greater for everyone.

“Fine.” Honey Bee smiled and led him back inside the castle. 

She led him up one of the more isolated towers of the castle, not even Chat Noir as Adrien would visit that tower. 

“You sure he is up here?”

“How come you never question Ladybug? You only question me?”

“Sorry.” Chat looked away, slightly regretting his decision. Honey Bee was normally kind when around the rest of their team, but after they met each other outside of the team, she grew quiet around the rest of the team except for him.

“I’ve done some investigation on my own.” She continued to lead him up the stairs until they came to a closed door. They both leaned in to hear gentle flapping of wings.

Honey Bee took some steps back, taking Chat Noir with her. She threw her trombo at the floor before the door. Once it made contact, energy radiated from the samll this, sending it pulsing into the door, utterly destroying their obstacle. The trombo returned to its owner as she withdrew her secondary weapon, while Chat withdrew his quarterstaff. She nodded to Chat, who returned the nod as they pounced into the room, only to be surrounded by swarms of butterflies.

“Honey Bee!” Chat called out, the butterflies separating him from her. He felt someone beside him and turned to find Hawkmoth.

“You? What have done to Honey Bee?” Chat leapt at Hawkmoth to attack.He countered with his own cane, barely flinching.

“Nothing, just waiting for the opportune moment to take your miraculous.”

“How could you do this?” Chat continued to attack, but Hawkmoth receded into the swarm of butterflies.

“Power, the center of every man’s being is the desire for power, and I desire the ultimate power. Now give me your miraculous.” Chat could feel someone reach out for his hand, which he quickly jerked close to himself.”

“You are not getting my miraculous! Honey Bee!” He called out, searching the butterflies for his teammate.

“Do you really think you all would stand a chance against me. Destroying my tower was a minor setback, but my akumas are stronger, and they grow even more with every knight added to my rank.” The swarm of butterflies was almost to much as Chat collapsed to the ground. How would they stand a chance if he and Honey Bee had the element of surprise, and were still overwhelmed by Hawkmoth’s akumas.

“Join me.”

“What?” Chat looked up to see Hawkmoth looking down on him.

“Join me, I’ll let you keep your miraculous for the others. I’ll promise you anything you desire.”

“No, I won’t join you.” Chat attempted to back away, to find the wall or opening where they entered, but the room seemed to go on forever.

“There is no escaping this Chat Noir. You either give me your miraculous, or join me.”

What choice did Chat have, without his miraculous, Ladybug would be at half her strength. So long as he wore the ring, they were stronger. They stood the best chance if he kept it.

“Fine, under one condition.”

“Name your price.”

“You will not hurt Ladybug.” Hawkmoth smiled as smile on the devil could wear as he extended his hand toward Chat Noir.

“Deal.”

 

Chat Noir fell on the grass, tumbling a bit before he came to a stop. He stared up in the sky, as blue as his lady’s eyes.

He gave it all up, for protecting her, which may have seen noble at the time, but now was only a foolish act to keep himself safe. If he had given up the ring, he could have saved Ladybug another way, instead of being a coward at the first sign of danger. 

Chat placed on arm over his eyes and began to cry.

He should have done something to warn them, something more. But he was scared. Scared of his miraculous being taken away, scared of losing everyone. But he ended up losing so much more that day.

“Maman, look, it’s Chat Noir.” Chat Noir lifted his arm, to see a young girl and her mother, probably from the farm not to far away from where he lay. He wiped away what remained of his tears and sat up at the little girl ran up to him.

“Where’s Ladybug? Why isn’t Ladybug with you?”

“Manon!” The little girl’s mother pulled back on her daughter’s shoulder, keeping her from getting closer to Chat Noir, “Sorry sir, she loves it when I tell her the stories of the Miraculous Knights.” Chat smiled at the woman then turned his attention to the little girl.

“Well Manon, I’m off to save Ladybug from some very bad knights.”

“Ladybug doesn’t need saving. She’s ladybug.”

“You are right about that. She is amazing.”

“But she needs Chat Noir. They’re partners and partners need to stick together.”

Chat smiled at the little girl, whose eyes were filled with hope at the very thought of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Then I can’t keep my partner waiting,” Chat stood up and brushed what grass clung to him.

“Both of you stay safe, and thank you little princess.” Chat picked up his shrunken staff and extended it, once again flying over the hills with new determination. 

He had to be there for Ladybug. He may not have been before, but now he would be there for her and his team, no matter what it took.


	12. Chapter 12

A giant siege tower toppled over to the side, destroying a couple nearby buildings. The lone occupant lay on the ground, his akumatized weapon defeated.

“Rena, anyway you can do a mass transport of the citizens,” asked Ladybug as she continued fighting her opponent who wielded a giant buster sword.

“I could, but they would all need to be in one specific place otherwise I may some of the akuma knights if I do a general area.”

Carapace rammed Ladybug’s opponent from the side, knocking down the knight.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. People from the outskirts of the town have largely been evacuated already. So unless we see any people coming towards us, they hopefully made it out.”

“Did you see your-”

“Parents? No. But the house was vacant. I stopped by that bakery you mentioned and it was closed to. Sorry Rena, I couldn’t find you place.”

“It’s fine, I already saw everyone had left when it got slimed.” Rena Rouge began playing her music again as an akuma knight commanded a bunch of soldiers to charge, their eyes glowing purple. Ladybug threw her yoyo at the akuma knight’s weapon, a wand, and quickly lassoed the object. She brought it back to her and broke it, the knights tumbling when their hypnosis left them.

“Advance,” Ladybug called out, charging for the knight, knocking her down in the process as they passed her by, making it to the aristocrat’s court.

“Well done, I’m surprised you three could make it this far on your own,” awaiting their arrival was Queen Bee and two akuma knights.

“Let’s finish this Ladybug,” Queen Bee withdrew her rapier as Ladybug transformed her yoyo into a staff.

“Gladly,” Ladybug charged at Queen Bee, their weapons meeting in a giant clash, sending sparks from the tension between the former teammates. 

One of the akuma knights withdrew a meteor hammer from his bag and threw one edge towards the other two heroes, splitting them apart. Before Carapace could run back to Rena Rouge, out of the corner of his eye he saw a black panther charge toward him. He barely had enough time to protect himself from a scratch to the face, knocking the akuma in a nearby building with the swing of his shield. Although that hardly deterred the akumatized cat.

Rena on the other hand was not fortunate, as the next swing of the meteor hammer grabbed her, bringing her arms that had been ready to play her flute close to her chest. The akuma knight pulled on the weapon and slammed her into the wall, luckily loosening its grip on her. Rena grabbed the first available part of the chain she could and spun it around, taking the holder with the end of the chain, knocking him into the panther knight who was clawing at Carapace’s shield.

“I had it handled,” commented Carapace as Rena rolled her eyes.

“Clearly.” The two knights stood back up, but this time, their opponents were ready.

 

Chat Noir approached the outskirts of the city, people fleeing in a panic from the gates.

“Well, at least I know they are here.” Chat pole vaulted to the wall to see the streets vacant of people minus defeated akuma knights littered around. Chat holstered his weapon and leapt from the wall onto the nearest available rooftop, following the carnage as he made his way thru the city. Just as Chat jumped to another roof, he could feel a blast of magic explode behind him. After he landed the jump, he turned to see an akuma knight with a white orb originating around her wrist.

“Time to put that training to good use,” Chat Noir jumped from his perch just ass the knight fired again, barely missing. He withdrew his weapon and attacked the knight, who dodged his first strike. She continued to dodge his attacks until he began making a pattern, which she responded to in a similar pattern. He purposely creating an opening in his attacks, adding in an extra move which the knight was not prepared for, knocking her into the ground. 

“Don’t mind me,” Chat knelt down to her hand and crushed the gem on her wrist, the white glow from inside the gemstone rapidly fading. Chat turned, ready to leave when he found himself in a cloud of pink mist.

As the mist cleared up, he saw another akuma knight laughing as he fell to the ground.

“Never lower your defense silly kitty,” she chuckled, helping her fellow akuma knight up as Chat’s world fell into darkness.

 

“Augh!” The rapier and quarterstaff clash, Ladybug trying to best to hold against her opponent’s weapon.

“Face it Ladybug, you’ll never win against Hawkmoth.”

“We would of if you hadn’t betrayed us.”

“Don’t forget your darling Chat Noir. He’s just as guilty as me for seeing the light of Hawkmoth’s ways.

“If he’s so guilty, then why did Hawkmoth take his memories? Was that part of your little deal with Hawkmoth.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Queen Bee shoved Ladybug back, but Ladybug was quick to return to her attacking.

“What did he offer you Bee? Every person must have a price to sell their teammates.”

“What does it matter to you?”

“It matters because you were my friend, and you betrayed everyone for one foolish wish. What did we do to you Bee that would make you hate us so?”

“Because Adrien loved you.” Ladybug released the pressure of her weapon as did Queen Bee.

“You knew?”

“Shortly before the attack, we found out who each other was. The more we hung outside of training and battle, the more I grew to love him, the more I grew to realize he only had eyes for you.”

“So you asked Hawkmoth to erase his memories of us, and the team?”

“No, I never meant for that. I just, thought that maybe, Hawkmoth being who he was, could …”

“Honey, that’s not how love works. Love takes time, and wanting the best for someone. Now I know who Chat is, I know we can never be, but that still won’t keep me for wishing him the best.”

Queen Bee sighed and smiled.

“You really were the better person for him out of the two of us.”

“No, I’m just willing to be there for him if and when he needs me. Truce?” 

Ladybug held out her hand, Queen Bee hesitantly staring at it. If she gave up now, all she had with Adrien, and the years of service for Hawkmoth would be over. She reached her other hand for her trombo, but a brilliant flash of orange knocked her into a wall.

“Rena!” Ladybug scolded her teammate, who bore no guilt over her decision. Carapace knocked his shield against the panther’s head, knock the cat out senseless on top of the other defeated knight.

“She was going to double cross you again.” 

“I know, I just wanted that to be on her conscious rather than my own,” Ladybug stepped over to Queen Bee, who propped herself up against the wall, and removed her miraculous hair comb, de-transforming into a blond girl in regal honey-gold gown. 

She tossed the hair comb to Carapace who tucked it away in his shield.

“Goodbye Bee.” Ladybug continued pass Queen Bee as Rena and Carapace followed.

“No, goodbye Ladybug,” the girl withdrew from her sleeve a small knife and stabbed Ladybug in the side, directly where she had injured her before.

“LADYBUG!” “NO!” Rena and Carapace were by her side in an instant.

“Take them away,” in an instant, three new akuma knights came forward and grabbed Carapace and Rena, the third picking up Ladybug and throwing her over her shoulder as blood gushed from the reopened wound. 

The girl watched smugly as her former allies were taken away, only once they were gone to remember she too was now as powerless as they.

 

Adrien awoke to find himself strapped to a chair in a room filled with tubes and coils. He tried to look up to see where the tubes lead to only to find they lead to his chair and the metallic band around his head. Following the tubes from the chair, he found they lead over to a table where a man stood, writing some notes in an old book.

“Hawkmoth,” Adrien growled. At his voice, Hawkmoth turned, his silver mask covering most of his face illuminated in the single source of light in the room.

“Welcome back your highness, I hope you enjoyed your trip.” Chat scowled at the man.

“And thank you for bringing me Ladybug and the rest of the Miraculous Knights. I really couldn’t have done it without your help you know.”

“I didn’t bring them for you, I brought them to save my family.”

“Your family, you mean Lady Bourgeois, your fiance and your father?” Hawkmoth smiled and removed his mask.

“I think it's time you remembered the rest of the story, son.” Adrien barely had time to register his father stood before him before once again everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Fifteen year old Adrien stood at attention by his father’s side, yawning as he scanned the crowd for a certain someone.

“Who are you looking for darling,” Adrien’s attention was drawn away from the crowd to his mother, Queen Emilia who sat beside his father on the opposite side. Adrien joined his mother on her side, kissing her cheek as he greeted her.

“No one particularly special mother.”

“Adrien, I’d know that look anywhere.”

“What look?”

“The same look your father had when he searched for me at our first ball.” Adrien’s face went pink with embarrassment as his mother gave him and all knowing smile. From where Adrien previously stood, Chloe Bourgeois scowled.

Adrien resumed his search from his mother’s side.

“Although my question is dear, why you chose to go with the silver mask instead of the black, you know how stunning you look in black.”

“Thank you mother, but father insisted as future king I should wear the silver.” Queen Emilia turned to her husband, who wore a golden mask covering the area around his eyes.

“What? I wore that same mask at his age.”

“Oh Gabriel, let the boy wear what he wants. He almost a grown man now.”

“He’s fifteen.”

“And a very mature one at that.”

“If he’s mature enough to pick his own clothes, he’s mature enough to pick an eligible wife.”

“He’s not that old dear.” The king smirked at his wife’s response and kissed her forehead.

“Next year then he can wear the black mask.”

“Next year he can where whatever mask he chooses.”

“Fine,” the Queen kissed her king to seal the agreement while Adrien chuckled over their nonsense quarrel.

He resumed scanning the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on a girl looking about his age with with a red mask covering the area around her eyes. Ladybug.

“Excuse me mother,” Adrien rushed forward, but then remembered where he was. He was the prince and she was a normal girl. They weren’t suppose to know each other. But maybe she would recognize him without his normal Chat Noir mask and sauve.

He found her standing by, presumably her parents.

“Pardon me,” Adrien gave a slight bow while Ladybug gave a deep curtsy, which her parents followed in a deep bow and deep curtsy.

“May I please have this dance?” Ladybug gave a quick glance over the room, but apparently not find who she was looking for, she nodded.

Adrien extended his hand, which she shyly took, and led her onto the dance floor. He held her waist while she reached for his shoulder, and began to spin her around the room with the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

He felt a small tap on his shoe, and looked down to find ladybug’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Sorry your highness, I’m afraid I’m not a very good dancer.”

“You are doing just fine Princess.” Ladybug giggled at the comment.

“I’m afraid you must be mistaken your highness, I’m not a princess or any sort of royalty.”

“Really? I was so certain when I saw you across the room you belonged to a noble house.”

“I’m afraid not your highness. My family and I live here in the capital and haven’t a drop of royal blood in our veins.”

“Your grace on the dance floor says otherwise,” as Ladybug stepped on his other foot.

“Now my feet have matching shoe prints.” Ladybug giggled then fell into silence, looking around the room as they danced.

“Looking for someone?” Ladybug’s face nearly matched her mask as she became self conscious of her actions.

“A friend your highness.”

“Must be a very dear friend to garner your attention so.”

“He is.” Adrien nodded, slightly disappointed his lady didn’t recognize him out of the normal clothes he wore for training and as Chat Noir. Then again, maybe the silver mask seem uncharacteristic of Chat Noir.

“Then I shall let you find him.” Adrien escorted off the dance floor and gave a slight bow, which she returned with a curtsy. He needed the black mask to spend more time with his lady.

“Excuse me father, I believe I shall retire early,” Adrien excused as he stopped by his father and mother.

“Alright, good night darling,” his mother stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As his mother returned to her seat, his father pulled down on his arm.

“Was that Ladybug?”

“Yes sir.” The king nodded and resumed to watching the dance.

“But Adrikins! You haven’t danced with me yet.”

“Not tonight Chloe.”

“Aw come on, please, just one dance?”

Before he could say no again, his hand was tugged onto the dance floor as a new song began to play. Chloe gave his a slight curtsy and he returned the gesture with a bow. Chloe eagerly grabbed his hand and pulled it around her waist as she grabbed his shoulder. They began to dance with the other couples, Adrien’s eyes following Ladybug as she stood in the corner as two acquaintances of hers joined the dance floor.

“Adrikins, you’re suppose to keep your eyes on your partner when dancing.”

“I’m sorry Chlo, like I said, I’m ready to retire for the night.”

“At least finish this dance with me.”

Adrien sighed and glanced to Ladybug who continued to scan the room, eventually stopping her search as her parents joined her, introducing her to a young man whose hair matched her red dress.

“Chloe, I think I’ve had enough-” in an instant the room was dark.

“Ladies and Gentleman, Nobles and Peasants. Thank you for attending tonight’s ball,” a single light shown upon the royal couple, namely the king who stood up as he spoke.

“The harvest and our trading has been good to us, and for that I am thankful to you.” He raised his glass and took a sip as the audience cheered. Adrien looked to see Ladybug in her corner with her parents, almost ready to spring into action if need be.

“To celebrate, I have invited a special guest. Please welcome, Hawkmoth.”

People gasped in a panic, searching the room for the nationally acclaimed enemy.

“Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!” Where the king once stood was their long sought enemy in a silver mask and purple robes along with a wizarding staff.

“Miraculous Knights! To arms!” Adrien recognized Ladybug’s voice amongst the crowd and everyone ran in terror. Adrien left Chloe behind and sprinted to the nearest corridor to change.

“Everyone get out!” He could have sworn to have heard his mother’s voice as he dodged into a secluded hallway.

“At least you got one dance with Ladybug,” Plagg consolidated as he zipped out of Adrien’s coat, and Adrien tossed him a piece of cheese.

“But she didn’t even know it was me.”

“So what you can dance with her after you save the day.”

Adrien signed, trying to find solace in Plagg’s words, but only remembering his deal with Hawkmoth.

“Kid, you don't have to listen to him.”

“If I don't he'll hurt Ladybug.”

“Just saying.”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

In a flash of green light, he was transformed into Chat Noir. He reached out of his secluded place and around the halls, searching for his team.

 

“Marinette, come on dear.” Marinette turned to see her parents as they hurried out with the rest of the crowd.

“I need to make sure my friend is ok,” Marinette urged, heading back towards the ballroom, when she felt a strong hand reach out for her. She looked up to see her father with his caring eyes.

“It's too dangerous.”

“Don't worry sir, I'll watch out for her,” Marinette smiled as she heard the reassuring words of Chat Noir as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you Chat Noir. Please take very good care of her,” Marinette’s dad extended his hand toward the country’s hero, who shook it in return.

“As if my life depended on it sir.”

“Be careful Mari,” Marinette’s mom gave her a kiss on the forehead just as Chat Noir led her back down the palace corridors.

“Where were you tonight?” She whispered as he brought her down a dark corridor out of view from the strangling crowds still trying to escape.

“Sorry my lady, I was running a bit late. Was the ball that bad while I was gone.”

“Well other than the king announcing he is Hawkmoth, I got to dance with the Prince.” Tikki flew out of Marinette’s skirt folds as Marinette obligingly gave the kwami a cookie.

“And how was that.”

“Alright I guess, I stepped on his feet twice.”

“My lady, who knew you were so clumsy outside of mask.”

Thanks to the night vision the Chat Noir suit provided, Chat Noir saw Marinette’s smirk as Tikki finished her cookie.

“Tikki, spots on!” In a flash of red and pink, instead of Marinette stood Ladybug.

“Although, I must say my lady,” Chat took her gloved hand in his and gave her knuckles a light kiss. “You looked paws-sitively ravishing tonight in your dress.”

“Puns? Really? Now of all times?”

“You know you like them.”

“Let’s go find the rest.” 

“My lady, are you sure?” Chat Noir dropped their clasped hands to his chest, holding close and dear.

“What do you mean Chat?”

“What if we aren’t ready for Hawkmoth. What if he is too much to handle?”

“Chat,” Ladybug brought her other hand to Chat’s cheek, who closed his eyes at her gloved touch.

“We are a team. Not just you and me, but Le Paon, Honey Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace as well. We’ll get through this together.” Chat opened his eyes and smiled and kissed her forehead.

“You are absolutely wonderful, you know that?”

He pulled back to see her blushing in the dark.

“Come on kitty, we need go find the others.” She led his back down the way they came and headed back to the ballroom, Chat refusing to let go of their hands.

“Took you long enough love birds,” teased Rena Rouge, who stood with the rest of the group. Light had been restored to the room, now a mess from the chaos.

“Where’s Hawkmoth?” Ladybug ignored Rena’s comment and went straight to Le Paon, who was poised with her bow and arrow.

“He seemed to have disappeared in the commotion. I don’t know if it is safer to wait or to explore the castle for him at this point.”

“We should separate, cover more ground,” offered Honey Bee, her trombo ready to shock the next person who entered the throne room. Chat cringed on the inside, knowing what Honey’s plan was. By splitting up the team, it made them easier for Hawkmoth.

“We should stay here and set up our defenses. If Hawkmoth wants us, he would find us, and we would be more ready if we were prepared,” Chat offered. Honey Bee scowled at him, but he didn’t care. He had to protect Ladybug at all cost if he was going to betray Hawkmoth.

Le Paon considered the options as her younger peers awaited

“Honey Bee is right, if we split up, we will cover more grounds. Rena, Carapace take the south. Ladybug and Honey Bee will take the West, and Chat Noir and I will take the East. If anything goes wrong, meet at Master Fu’s.”

Chat squeezed Ladybug’s hand, reluctant to let her go.

“Don’t worry Chat, I’ll be fine. I’ve got Honey Bee with me.” Ladybug smiled as she walked away with Honey Bee. 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” mumbled Chat as he followed Le Paon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chat walked with his quarterstaff in hand, slightly behind Le Paon who had her bow and arrow drawn, relaxed but still ready to fire at a moment's notice. Their footsteps resounded at the quietness of the halls.  
“You seem to know your way around,” Chat commented. He knew his way around these halls like the back of his hand, but still let Le Paon take the lead since she was older. He was surprised as she knew what halls to avoid and ones to take as she led their two-party team.  
“I … I live here actually,” Chat was taken aback by her response.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I know these halls well enough.”  
“Have you ever tried searching for Hawkmoth here?”  
“No, I honestly hoped he wasn’t here. I guess my hope blinded me to the truth.” Chat sighed. He was honestly angry to find out his own father was Hawkmoth when Chloe told him. Even more so upon seeing the truth before his eyes when they confronted him. But now that anger was replaced by fear. Fear of losing more than just his father, but his family, his team, and Ladybug.  
He glanced to Le Paon’s quiver, where adorned to the side was her miraculous.  
He knew what Hawkmoth had told him to do.  
Get their miraculous.  
Chat had already set in his mind not to take Ladybug’s, but he hadn’t decided on anyone else.  
He knew Le Paon as well enough as the other members, although she kept more to herself since she was their elder and she always wore her mask. She had always acted like a mother to them, although not as good as his own. But maybe he knew her outside of the mask. She did say she lived in the castle, so maybe she was a noble woman, or even a servant. A servant would know the grounds better.  
He looked back to her face, her eyes full of determination in their hunt. She froze in place and prepared her arrow.  
“Hawkmoth,” she growled. Chat Noir looked past Le Paon to see Hawkmoth and two akuma knights.  
“Excellent work Chat Noir, now bring me her miraculous,” Chat’s face paled as Le Paon looked at him, worry in her eyes.  
“Chat?”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“I’m not going to take her miraculous, not her’s and not anyone else's.”  
“We had a deal.”  
“Then consider this deal cancelled,” Chat Noir raced towards an akuma knight as Le Paon fired an arrow at the other knight, which barely missed as the knight charged towards her.  
The akuma knight withdrew a rapier and began combating Chat, who parried step for step against his opponent.  
“Fine, if you won’t help me willingly, then I’ll force you to help me,” Hawkmoth raised his cane and struck Chat Noir on the back of the head.  
“Take him to the tower,” Hawkmoth commanded the akuma knight, who slung adrien over his shoulder and followed Hawkmoth down the hall.  
Le Paon quickly finished the akuma knight and charged down the hall to find it vacant.  
She cursed under her breath, wishing she had instead kept everyone together. If Chat Noir was originally going to betray them to Hawkmoth, other members of the team could do the same.  
She ran down another hall, heading west.

“Honey Bee, stop racing ahead,” Honey Bee smirked to herself as her “partner” searched the halls for her. She had one job, get the miraculous, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. She peeked around the corner to see Ladybug round the corner, heading the direction opposite of Honey.  
Honey Bee smiled and threw her trombo after Ladybug, who barely dodged the blow.  
“Bee?” Ladybug turned to see Honey Bee with her rapier weapon ready for battle.  
“Did you see an akuma knight? Or Hawkmoth.”  
“No, just you. And your miraculous.”  
“Honey? What are you talking about?”  
“Give me your miraculous Ladybug.” Honey Bee held out her hand expectantly.  
“I’m not just going to give my miraculous to you. I need to defeat Hawkmoth.”  
“You are not defeating him anytime soon, so you better give your miraculous before someone gets hurt. And by someone, I mean, you.” Honey Bee charged at Ladybug, who barely readied her yoyo into a quarterstaff to block the intended blow.  
“Why do you want my miraculous Bee?”  
“I don’t, but Hawkmoth, has great need for it.” Honey Bee let go of her hold, and struck again, Ladybug barely able to counter Honey Bee’s random attacks.  
“You are working with Hawkmoth?”  
“Temporarily, once I get what I want, I’ll be free from him, you, and the rest of the team.”  
“Don’t you see he is lying to you? Once Hawkmoth gets what he wants, he’ll toss you aside as if you were like the rest of us.”  
“I’m not like the rest of you. I’m important in the real world, unlike you. I deserve respect, I deserved to be in charge, I deserve to be loved,” Honey Bee practically screamed at Ladybug, with tears running down her face, her fighting more furious than ever before.  
“Honey, we all love you. You are a valuable member of the team.”  
“A member that can easily be replaced.”  
“No one can replace you.”  
“Wouldn’t you? Take my miraculous and give to someone more worthy of the title?”  
“No one is more worthy than you Bee. Do you even hear yourself? You are important to me and the team.”  
“I’m not important to him. And with you out of the way, he can love me.”  
“Him?” Before Honey Bee could answer, an arrow appeared out of nowhere, slamming Honey Bee into the wall.  
“YOU!” Honey Bee growled as they looked down the hall to see Le Paon with her bow. She dropped her bow down to her side and walked towards the girls.  
“How much did you hear?” Asked Ladybug as Le Paon passed her.  
“Enough,” Le Paon withdrew another arrow and slammed it beside Honey Bee, effectively pinning her to the wall.  
“I’m sorry it had to be this way,” Le Paon turned back around to Ladybug.  
“Where’s Chat Noir?”  
“Hawkmoth ambushed us and took him. Apparently him and Honey Bee must have discovered Hawkmoth before we did and knew of his plans.”  
“No, Chat,” Ladybug sunk to the ground as her quarterstaff dissolved back into a yoyo, tears threatening to spill. Le Paon kneeled down to Ladybug’s level and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“When the time finally came through, Chat didn’t want to betray me.” Ladybug smiled at this.  
“Then I need to get him back,” Ladybug stood and turned to Honey Bee.  
“Where do I find Hawkmoth.”  
“Like I would tell you,” in a flash Le Paon had another arrow set and ready to fire into the former teammate’s throat.  
“Keep going down this passage until you get to the western tower.”  
“That area is forbidden to enter,” Le Paon growled, adjusting her angle.  
“I swear, I don’t want to die. Please, he’s in the tower with a bunch of creepy butterflies and alchemy equipment.”  
“Alchemy?!” Both Le Paon and Ladybug stood.  
“I’m going to go get him. Find Rena rouge and Carapace and tell them to go to Master Fu. We’ll retreat until we are ready,” Ladybug ordered as she headed down the hall and Le Paon headed down towards another hall.  
“Wait, what about me?” Honey Bee grumbled under her breath as she willed off her transformation, only to find the arrows still holding her outfit to the wall.  
“Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous.”

“Chat!” Ladybug called out as she broke through the shoddy door that covered Hawkmoth’s layer.  
“Ladybug, what a pleasant surprise,” Hawkmoth stood beside a chair, Ladybug could see Chat’s hand poking out from the armrest.  
“What did you do to him,” she readied her yoyo to fight the team’s long sworn enemy.  
“Only some improvements,” Hawkmoth unlocked one of the arm bands, then proceed to unlock one on the other side. Chat Noir stood, but instead of his black outfit, the colors were tinted purple, with a butterfly etched into his clothes.  
“Chat…” Ladybug’s yoyo stopped spinning as she looked helplessly at her partner.  
“Chat Noir, bring me her miraculous.” Chat Noir smiled and readied his weapon.  
“With pleasure Hawkmoth.”  
Chat bull rushed the charge, which Ladybug side stepped.  
“Chat, what are you doing?”  
“Getting your miraculous,” Chat turned towards her and charged again.  
“Chat this isn’t you, snap out of it.” Ladybug grabbed Chat’s staff to prevent it from hitting her.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, I serve Hawkmoth.”  
“Chat, you don’t serve anyone, we work together as a team, with Le Paon, Honey Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. Don’t you remember any of that?” Ladybug took the staff and flung far out Chat Noir’s reach, and meet his hands in combat.  
“I know I must get their miraculous”  
“No you don’t Chat, please stop this Chat.”  
“Not until I have your miraculous.” They continued fighting, Ladybug holding back the tears and her punches as Chat continued to fight her with all his might.  
“What are you waiting for? Finish her,” Chat smiled a smile Ladybug wished she never saw.  
“CATACLYSM!” He raised his hand in the air, a dark magic formed at his hand as he held Ladybug down.  
“Chat,” Ladybug whimpered staring into Chat Noir’s green eyes, his eyes no longer filled with the love he once had for her but hate and anger.  
He brought his hand down as Ladybug closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. She wished she had told Chat how much she loved him. Maybe if she had told him, he wouldn’t have been akumatized.  
As she waited for the blow, she felt the pressure of Chat Noir fall off her. She opened her eyes to no longer see anyone on top of her, but heard the gasping of breath. She turned to look and see Le Paon, her quiver empty of arrows, and Chat’s cataclysm infecting her side.  
“CHAT!” Ladybug screamed and tackled Chat Noir, pulled his miraculous off his finger. She stumbled back as Chat transformed into the prince, and Le Paon’s miraculous willed itself away to reveal the queen.  
“No, no mother no, stay with me,” the prince cradled his mother in his arms.  
“Adrien,”  
“Yes mother I’m right here, I got you,” the tears started to pour down the prince’s cheek and onto his mother as the color drained from her face.  
“Be strong baby, and save your father. I know there is still some good…” a sentence left unfinished tore the prince to pieces as he held him mother closer, hoping to hear more of her melodious voice.  
“No mother, stay with me, please, stay with me, mother. Mother? NO!!!” The prince grabbed mother lifeless form, placing his hand where he once cataclysmed.  
“Please no, I take it back, I take it back.”  
Ladybug looked between the mourning boy and her former mentor as tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to help, do something to make everything better, but not even Lucky Charm could save a life according to Tikki. She wanted to go and comfort the prince, but she saw Hawkmoth standing in the shadows, staring at her opposed to his dead queen. Waiting for her to show weakness.  
Ladybug ran. Away from her love, away from her mentor, and away from the man who destroyed a good part of her world.

Adrien’s sobs began to subside as he held his mother’s limp form.  
“Adrien,” he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
“I can help.”  
“Can you bring her back?” Adrien glanced over his shoulder to his father beside him.  
“No.”  
Adrien turned back to see his mother’s still form, and gently closed her eyes.  
“But I can help you. Make you forget all of this.”  
“Take my memories?”  
“For your own good. Do you think you can live with the burden you killed your own mother?”  
Adrien stiffened, the thought finally setting in. But rather than tears, he felt numb.  
He was actually alone. His mother was dead, Ladybug had left him. All he had was his father, whom he knew was Hawkmoth, and now painful memories of what he had done.  
He had almost killed Ladybug, but instead killed his mother, and only one person was offering to help.  
“No.” Adrien let go of his mother and followed his father to the solitary chair in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

“You erased my memories?” Adrien growled, barely able to look his father in the eye.  
“I did it to protect you. No child should live with the regret of killing someone they love.”  
“I nearly killed Ladybug because of you. Because of you my mother is dead.”  
“And at your hands. Adrien don’t you see, I was only trying to protect you. Those memories would have shattered you,” Hawkmoth pleaded with his son.  
“It’s memories that make us who we are, both the good and the bad. I may have killed my mother, but knowing she was Le Paon was memories I will cherish of the time I spent with her.”  
“Foolish boy, you would throw away the happiness I gave you?”   
“What happiness was there? You would never know what my happiness was because you never cared. You just wanted me to forget the Miraculous Knights. I’m done. I’m done with you and I’m done being your pawn. CATACLYSM!” Adrien yelled and rested his hand on the armrest to find nothing happened.  
His ring was gone. He finally looked at his father to see him holding the cat miraculous in his hand.  
“Couldn’t risk you doing that.” Hawkmoth set the ring on the table as the door opened.  
“Ah, Lady Bourgeois, glad you could make it,” Adrien strained his head as he followed Chloe walking up beside Hawkmoth, her face dirty as well as her dress. She handed him something, which he quickly pocketed.  
“And you, consider our engagement over, Chloe.” Chloe remained expressionless, and looked down at her feet.  
“I’m sorry, but that is a matter that doesn’t require your say,” Hawkmoth grabbed Chloe by her shoulders, “You see, your engagement was part of the agreement we made in order for her to keep her miraculous.” Chloe looked up to see Adrien scowl at her then turn away.  
“Lady Bourgeois, please take Adrien to the dungeon. I think this time he give his former team a proper goodbye.  
“Yes sire.” Two akuma knights, appearing almost out of nowhere, released Adrien from the chair, only to shackle his wrists, each knight holding the end of the chain. Chloe led the small group out of the tower as Hawkmoth took the items out of the pocket and set the ladybug, fox, and turtle miraculous beside the cat.

The one place Adrien had never been to in the castle was the dungeon. His father had made sure as he didn’t want any harm to come to Adrien if he should see the low lives awaiting their final judgement.   
The air was stale and dry, threatening to dry out the skin if one stayed too long. The dark stone kept the place cold, plaguing Adrien’s mind with worry about the rest of the Miraculous Knight in here.   
A soldier opened a door, which led to a hallway with wooden doors, and small windows.   
“The prisoners are down here Lady Bourgeois, per your instruction,” answered the prison guard who waited inside the hall.  
“Thank you-” Chloe started but was shortly cut off by a voice Adrien recognized to be Alya  
“Honey Bee you bitch! Come here and I’ll -”  
“Alya!” Adrien cried out, pulling against his chains but his captors held firm.  
“Adrien?”  
“Bro, what are you doing here?”  
“Is Marinette with you?”  
“Ask the golden bitch!” Came a response from Alya. Adrien desperately turned to Chloe.  
“Please, let me see Marinette.” Chloe turned her head away, trying not to acknowledge his request.  
“Ladybug, please let me see Ladybug.” The akuma knights and prison guard turned toward Chloe, who gave a stiff nod.  
The prison guard led them down the hall a few doors, then opened up a door. The akuma knights loosened their hold on the chains, allowing Adrien to rush inside, to see Marinette, her side crudely wrapped up in bloody bandages and her wrists chained to the wall. Adrien collapsed to his knees at her side.  
“Marinette, please, say something to me,” he took her face in his hands as her eyes fluttered open.  
“Adrien, why are you here?”  
“I remember, I remember everything. I remember you, our team, the ball, my mother,” Adrien’s voice began to falter. “I’m so sorry for turning on you, and the team, for allowing myself to be akumatized, for nearly…” Adrien dropped his hands from her face to his side, “I’m so sorry.”  
“You’ve already been forgiven. I just hope you can forgive me for not doing anything to help you and your mother.”  
“You saved my miraculous, for that I’m grateful. But Hawkmoth has it now.”  
“He has ours as well. And the Bee miraculous is inside Carapace’s shield.”  
“We have to get you out of here, someway, somehow, I will get you all out of here.”   
“Adrien?”  
“Marinette?” Using whatever strength Marinette still had in her, she leaned forward and kissed him, Adrien eventually returned the kiss and reaching his hands up to hold her shoulders. Time seemed to stop for both of them, neither caring for where they were or their current pain. Their lips parted all too soon for Adrien, but he kept her in his embrace.  
“I love you Adrien and Chat.”  
“And I love you Marinette and Ladybug.” Adrien felt the tug on his chains as the akuma knights pulled him back away from Marinette. The last thing he saw before they closed the door was a small smile on Marinette’s face as she attempted to hold back her tears.  
The akuma knights led Adrien down the hall, as he was able to get a view of Alya and Nino from their separate cells.  
They both offered him weak smiles.  
“Don’t worry about us man,” offered Nino.  
“Please keep Master Fu safe,” Alya urged. The akuma knights led Adrien out of the hall with Chloe following close behind as the prison guard shut the door.  
“What will happen to them,” muttered Adrien as they continued back up the stairs.  
“For their crimes against the country and the murder of Queen Emilia, they will be hang,” answered Chloe, seriousness never leaving her face at Adrien tried hard to swallow the pain inside.

King Gabriel sat in his throne room, long since absent of the merriment his wife and the balls had brought the room. Despite the lack of cheer in the room, the king was quite cheerful as he admired his recently acquired miraculous along with his butterfly miraculous.  
“Almost there, I just need the bee and peacock miraculous, then my plan will be complete,” the king subconsciously reached his hand over to the empty throne where his wife formerly sat.  
From the shadows Chloe watched from the shadows, instinctively reaching up where her miraculous once sat.  
“I will have ultimate power, power to rule the world, power to bring you back.”


	16. Chapter 16

The king stood in his chamber standing beside a pedestal where he kept his multiple miraculous. Should he wear them for the hanging or not was the question plaguing his mind that morning. A knock came in at the door.  
“Enter,” King Gabriel permitted.   
“You wished to see me sire,” Chloe entered, dressed in a goldenrod yellow gown.  
“Yes, I need you keep a specially close eye on Adrien today.”  
“Is Adrien attending the ceremony?”  
“Yes, as a reminder to him of what happens to those who betray the wishes of the crown. While this will be a painful lesson to him, he could potentially … act out and disrupt the event. I trust despite your miraculous no longer with you, you can handle the situation.”  
“Yes sire,” Chloe curtsied, revealing some small knives hidden in the sleeves of her dress.  
“Thank you.”  
“If that is all sire, I will see to the final preparations.”  
“Just a moment, Lady Bourgeois.” Chloe stopped part way through the door.  
“Should I wear the miraculous today?” Chloe reentered the room and approached the pieces of jewelry.  
“While wearing them would give your people a sense of your power, not having the complete collection removes the awe factor as well as could be more burdensome since only a complete set provides the power. Might I suggest, once you have the complete set, to then reveal your true power to the citizens. Today is just a show of your hand, tomorrow, will reveal your complete control.”  
“Correct you are Lady Bourgeois.” The King armed himself with only his butterfly brooch, then walked past Chloe and his guards to the door, Chloe following on his heels. He turned to face her and took her hand in his.  
“Thank you , Lady Bourgeois for your loyal acts of service. I reassure you your efforts will not be in vain.” He kissed her knuckles.  
“Thank you sire, it is my only wish to serve you.”  
“Not for your betrothed?” Chloe pulled her hand away from the king.  
“His heart chooses another path. While he will still be mine, he will not love me the way I wish him to.”  
“Which we will change soon enough, Lady Bourgeois.”  
“Thank you sire.” Chloe curtsied again as she followed the king out of his room, accompanied by the few akuma knights in the room.

Adrien stood on the balcony of the castle, watching as crowds fill the stands below, the gallows ready for three persons to hang in the royal courtyard. Despite being back in his normal royal attire, his clothes feel stiff and unfamiliar. Maybe it was his collar was too tight around his neck, or the cuffs of outer coat rubbing against the handcuffs that bound him to a nearby akuma knight, armed with a sword.  
Adrien searched the crowd, recognizing Marinette’s parents from the ball, the loss of their daughter aging them more than a few years of her absence. He finds parents with families he assumed to be Nino and Alya’s but he could not be certain. He continued to look, but still no sign of Master Fu.  
It was probably for the better.  
The trumpets sound, announcing the arrival of the king. King Gabriel took his place in front of the throne.  
“My dear people! Today we gather for justice,” Hawkmoth began his speech, droning on about the crimes committed by the Miraculous Knights.  
“Good Morning Prince Adrien,” Adrien turned to his left to see Chloe standing between him and the king, both of whom he felt he could strangle.  
“Good Morning Lady Bourgeois,” Adrien responded coldly. He felt her hand slip over his, which he was going to pull away from, if he didn’t feel her slip a ring-like-object into his hand.  
“Excuse me sir knight, may I be the one to hold onto the Prince? The king specifically asked me to keep an eye on him.”  
“Of course Queen Bee,” the knight acknowledged his commander, despite her being out of uniform. He handed her the chain, which she held with a firm grasp in one hand, and a knife to his throat with the other.  
“DON’T try anything funny.”  
“Bring forth the prisoners!” Announced King Gabriel. From the side of the wall opened a door.  
Leading the procession was the prison guard, followed by Marinette, Alya, and Nino. Each accompanied by an akuma knight. Sharp gasps echoed from the ground as some people recognized the prisoners despite their long years of absence. Adrien glanced over to where Marinette’s parents stood to see her mother crying into her father’s arms.  
He knew he had to do something, but what? There wasn’t much time, but as far as he could tell, Chloe may be on his side.  
Adrien slipped on the ring as the Miraculous Knights were led up to their respective noose, fitting it carefully around each of their necks. From his position, he could see Marinette looking at him with a small smile on her face, which nearly chilled him to the bone at the thought.  
Adrien had to act and fast.  
He side stepped to the right, Chloe’s knife slightly cutting him in the process, and pushed over the akuma knight, reaching for the sword at his side.  
He stepped to the left and wrapped his arms around Chloe before grabbing onto a nearby rope with colorful flags hanging from it. Adrien leapt onto the balcony and jumped.  
“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT! ” Adrien yelled, a bright green light encircling him as he flew towards the platform with Chloe screaming at his side.  
“HANG THEM!” Chat Noir could hear the king yell.  
He heard the lever drop and the sound of wood scraping as the platforms fell beneath their feet.  
He threw the sword, hoping to cut one of the ropes.  
When he landed on the platform, everyone went into a panic as akuma knights surrounded the premises. He turned to see that instead of hitting the ropes, he had accidentally stabbed the hangman in the leg.   
However, the ropes were all cut, a small knife begged into the post.  
Chat ran with Chloe off the platform to find the miraculous knights removing the nooses from their necks.  
“Marinette!” Chat called out, rushing towards the three, Chloe letting go of his chains, but still following behind.  
“Chat,” Marinette rushed up to Chat and held his hands in hers. He kissed her fingers poking through his as she rest her head on his chest.  
“I knew you would come through bro,” Nino and Alya approached the happy duo.  
“Well, Chloe helped me with that,” everyone turned to look at Chloe, who shifted uncomfortably before pulling out of her sleeve their miraculous. Everyone takes their miraculous hesitantly before transforming, Rena Rouge playing a song to break their shackles to dust.   
“Alright, now we,” Ladybug started but then Rena interrupted by attacking Chloe, which Chat and Carapace were quick to pull the ladies apart.  
“Let me at her, let me kill the little-” Carapace covered Rena’s mouth before she could finish her sentence.  
“I know, you have every right to hate me, and I would hate me too if I were you. But we need to work together to defeat Hawkmoth. It’s going to take all five of us.”  
“Five?” Asked Ladybug.  
“I know you have no reason to trust me anymore, and I won’t ask for my miraculous either. But I want to help,” Chloe looked pleadingly into Ladybug’s eyes, an understanding pass between the two women.  
“Fine, we will gladly,” Ladybug looked to Rena, “have you back on the team. Chloe.”  
Hesitantly, the men both released the women at the same time.  
By this time, the arena had mostly cleared with the exception of the akuma knights and other soldiers. The king had long since abandoned his balcony view.  
“Everyone ready?” Asked Ladybug as she readied her yoyo, and each teammate withdrew their chosen weapon.  
“Ready when you are my lady,” Chat Noir looked over to Ladybug and smiled, which she returned.  
“ATTACK!”


	17. Chapter 17

The king raced to his tower, panicking as he shut the door behind him.  
“Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise.” In a swirl of butterflies, he was transformed into Hawkmoth, his cane in hand. With a new purpose he went over to his table, and flipped threw his many books of research.  
“Pixelator,” a face of an akuma knight appeared in the orb on his staff, “Bring me one of the miraculous knights.”  
“Any preference sire?”  
“Ladybug.”

“Rena, now!” Ladybug called out after securely tying the giant stone being’s hands with her yoyo. Rena Rouge began to play her music while the other Miraculous knights fought other soldiers and knights who would attempt to get close to their mage. An orange glow surrounded the akuma knight as his stone body began to disintegrate into sand. In a matter of moments, the stone body completely disappeared, revealing a tired man in knight’s armor, who promptly collapsed to the ground in a slumber.  
“Miraculous Knights, Advance!” Ladybug called out as she swung her yoyo to the balcony, the others quickly grabbing on as she launched them a few stories into the air.  
“Everyone alright,” Ladybug asked, all responded affirmative.  
“We need to stick together. If Hawkmoth should separate us, we will be weak against his attacks,” Chat reminded the group as he made his way to Ladybug’s side.  
“And I think, Chloe deserves something back,” Ladybug extended her hand to Carapace, who removed the bee miraculous from his shell.  
Ladybug handed the miraculous back to Chloe.  
“Welcome back Honey Bee,” Ladybug smiled, as did Chat. Chloe offered a small smile and put the comb back in her hair.  
“Pollen, stripes on!” In a flash of yellow she was back in her Honey Bee attire.  
“Team, let’s go,” Ladybug turned to Chat Noir who nodded and began to lead them down the halls, only to be confronted by three akuma knights.  
One wore a mandolin, the other shuffled a deck of cards, the final wore a monocle.   
“Lets see what the deck has in store for the Miraculous Knights,” the akuma knight shot out several cards towards the Miraculous knights, who were all quick to dodge the attack.  
“Mandolin Solo!” A loud music resounded against the corridors, forcing the knights to separate into adjacent corridors to avoid the terrible music.  
“Rena, think you can counter it?” Chat asked Rena Rouge, who stood beside him in the corridor.  
“I can try.” Rena lifted her flute to her lips and began to play, the music volume gradually lowering.  
“My turn!” From where Honey Bee stood, she released her trombo done the hall, the energy radiating disrupting the minstrel and exploding further down the hall. Honey Bee was the first to step out to retrieve her trombo.  
“We have everyone?” Carapace stepped out from where Honey Bee had also been hiding to see Rena and Chat Noir emerge.   
There was only two unconscious akuma knights in the hall and no Ladybug.

“Excellent work Pixelator,” Hawkmoth congratulated his knight who held in his possession Ladybug, with a firm hand over her mouth.  
“Please bring the others, we must prepare for our guests to be here shortly,” a portal opening to another room appeared behind the knight as he slipped through, releasing his hold on Ladybug at the last moment.  
Ladybug quickly lassoed Hawkmoth, spinning him around the room until he hit his desk. She charged at him and wrapped her yoyo around his neck, ready to strangle the villain.  
But Adrien. When his mother died. When he thought she had killed his mother. She couldn’t bear to see that same face if she killed his father.  
Her hold on the yoyo loosened, Hawkmoth gasping for air.  
He brought his cane around to her side where she had been previously injured, causing her her to double over in pain and loose her grip all together.  
“You wanted to see us sire,” the akuma knight from before re-entered the room with two other knights accompanying him.  
“Yes, tie her to the chair. I have an akuma to make.”

“You sure this is the right way,” questioned Rena Rouge as they followed Honey Bee down a corridor.  
“I’m positive. If there is anywhere Hawkmoth would have taken Ladybug, it would be to his tower,” Chat followed close behind Honey Bee as Carapace and Rena followed, mentally kicking himself in the head.  
If Hawkmoth had done anything to her… he couldn’t think of what to do. On one hand he could lose his father, the other hand, he could lose Marinette, neither of which were a good option. He just had to get the butterfly miraculous and everything would be fine. Hopefully.  
Honey Bee rounded a corner and proceeded up a circular flight of stairs, the scene feeling all too familiar from many years prior when he and Honey Bee had attempted to confront Hawkmoth the first time. Only this time Rena and Carapace were with them. Safety in numbers. Honey Bee threw her trombo to the door, destroying it in a single blow. The team hastily entered the room to be greeted by Hawkmoth, three akuma knights, and an akumatized Ladybug.  
“Ladybug,” Chat whispered.  
“Queen Bee, so sad to see you this way. You had so much… potential.”  
“It’s Honey Bee now. And the only potential wasted was wasted on you.”  
“And the rest of the Miraculous Knights. All within my grasp,” Hawkmoth gingerly stroked Ladybug’s pigtail close to her earrings. “I trust you can handle this?”  
Ladybug smirked at Hawkmoth’s question, “With pleasure.”   
Ladybug led the attack, charging straight for Chat Noir, the other akuma knights picking different victims.  
“Ladybug, snap out of it. It’s me, Chat Noir.” Chat raised his quarterstaff to meet Ladybug’s yoyo, only to find it transformed into a quarterstaff. Chat pushed back, but Ladybug came back with a strike, that Chat easily countered.  
“Oh trust me, I am well aware of who you are.”  
“Then snap out of it. Be the Ladybug I know and love.”  
“Forget it, the Ladybug you knew is long gone.”  
“Then why is she holding back,” Chat smirked?  
“What?”  
“You’re holding back your attacks,” Ladybug floundered for words as her face grew flustered.  
“And Ladybug, akumatized or not, would never hold back an attack,” Ladybug’s attack became more frantic as she attempted to overwhelm Chat.  
Stop being reckless and think about your attacks.   
Despite the erratic and spontaneous attacks from Ladybug, Chat Noir tried to focus on his opponent and her attacks, eventually taking control and proceeding the strike back, forcing her to counter.  
Each attack must combo into your next attack.   
He gradually fell into a pattern, one that an easily angered Ladybug fell into.  
Stay two, even three attacks of your opponent.   
He continued his combo, despite the random attacks interfering from the other miraculous and akuma knights.  
Study their movements.  
Chat found his opening and took it, shifting his weight, which broke Ladybug’s concentration, causing her to stumble. He quickly brought around his quarterstaff into Ladybug’s chest plate, forcing her into the wall, which knocked her unconscious.  
“Sorry bugaboo,” Chat whispered before turning to Hawkmoth, who watched the knights battle with much enthusiasm. He avoided the fray by skirting along the wall, hoping to come up behind Hawkmoth with the element of surprise.  
But Hawkmoth was quick to notice his recent akuma defeated against the wall.  
Chat swung his quarterstaff, which Hawkmoth countered with his staff.  
“We duel again Chat Noir,” Hawkmoth asked with a smirk as Chat prepared for another attack, handling the staff like a sword to mimic Hawkmoth’s way of holding his cane.  
“Why do you bother fighting when you know you and your team will lose just as last time.”  
“No we won’t. I’m not afraid of you and neither are they.”  
“You very well should be. So easily defeated and so inclined to betray each other. Your team brims with confidence.”  
Chat’s eyes narrowed as he defaulted back to his quarterstaff fighting style.  
“Father please give this up. Is it really worth it to lose this many people over something so meaningless?”  
“Meaningless? Adrien, with this power, we can bring your mother back. Our family can be whole again. I just need your miraculous.”  
“A foolish promise cost me my mother, I won’t let another one cost me everyone else,” Chat Noir lunged forward, and with a free hand, grabbed the butterfly broach fro Hawkmoth’s neck.  
In a flash of purple, Hawkmoth’s outfit dissipated, revealing a very old and tired king. As he finished his transformation, butterflies emerged and traveled to the akuma knights and out the door.  
The purple hue and butterfly emblem removed itself from the akuma knights, returning them back to normal soldiers.  
With the butterfly broach in hand, Chat raced back to Ladybug’s side.  
“Ladybug, please, wake up,” Chat willed his transformation off as he cradled Ladybug in his arms. Her eyelids flutter open, as her hand went to her head where she had struck the wall.  
“Does it hurt? I’m sorry it was the only way I could think to get you to stop fighting without causing too much injury.”  
Ladybug turned her attention to Adrien, willing off her transformation as she recognized him, “Adrien?”  
“Marinette,” Adrien furthered his embrace, holding her close in such a way that he never wanted to let go.  
“I got it Marinette, I got Hawkmoth’s miraculous,” Adrien whispered into her ear.  
“I knew you could do it, kitty.”

“It’s over,” Carapace mumbled to Rena Rouge as the remaining Miraculous knights willed off their transformations.  
“I mean, it’s actually over. The fighting, Hawkmoth, everything,” Nino turned to Alya as she approached his side.  
“Well, not quite everything,” Alya stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Nino to turn fifty shades of red.

“Here, let me help you up,” Chloe extended a hand to one of the former akuma knights.  
“Thank you,” the knight graciously accepted the hand and stood, removing his helmet to reveal red hair to rival’s Nino’s blush.  
“I’m Nathaniel by the way, from the family of Kurtzberg,” He extended his hand towards Chloe, who responded in kind.  
“I’m Chloe, from the family of Bourgeois,” Nathaniel smiled and brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed them.

Adrien eventually released Marinette, finally noticing the mess around them.  
“Come on my lady, looks like we have some cleaning up to do,” he smiled as his forehead met hers.


	18. Chapter 18

The king was punished for his crimes for being the villain Hawkmoth, but rather than a beheading as Prince Adrien’s royal council had advised, he instead kept the former king isolated in a small house between the royal castle and royal cemetery, where he would watch over the cemetery for the rest of his days. The prince would visit his father and together they would go visit the grave of Queen Emilia, mourning their loss and recalling the pleasant memories they shared of her. Outside of the prince and the guard that maintained watch of the former king, he was alone.

After the trial of Hawkmoth was completed, the council deemed it necessary for Prince Adrien to ascend the throne as soon as possible, to which Adrien agreed so long as the capital city was rebuilt before his coronation. Until then, he would act as crown prince with assistance from the council in making decisions regarding the future of his country.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino were all reunited with their families, who were overjoyed at their return. While their childhood dreams were lost to them after many years of being away, the joy of being whole with their families more than made up for it.

“So, everyone is back where they belong,” Master Fu asked as he studied the butterfly broach. Adrien nodded as he took another sip of ale. It seemed like yesterday he was working behind the counter at the Fairy Den, but the past month of restoration on the capital had prevented any of the Miraculous Knights from visiting their mentor.  
“And now so are you,” Master Fu opened a box where inside sat the Peacock Miraculous. The old man careful put the butterfly miraculous next to the peacock and closed the lid.  
“What about you Grandpa?”  
“Me?”  
“Where will you be off to?”  
“Oh, I think I’ll stay in the area. It’s about time this house came to rest.”  
“What about the tavern? What will happen to it?”  
“Well, there is a certain event coming up that could use some of my ale if they are willing,” Adrien chuckled.  
“We would be glad to have it, I’ll make sure Alya sends some men to pick it up,” Adrien finished his drink and stood to leave.  
“I take it bringing me the miraculous wasn’t the only thing you had on your mind.”  
“Well, the date of my coronation has been set. A week from Thursday. I was hoping you might attend, I know everyone would want to see you.”  
The old man smiled at the youth’s thoughtfulness.  
“Thank you, but my place is here, guarding the miraculous,” the old man reached out and patted Adrien’s shoulder, “I do wish you the best of luck my king.”  
“And to you Grandpa,” Adrien brought Master Fu into a hug.  
“Thank you.”  
“No, thank you,” Master Fu pulled them apart, “Without you, I don’t think any of them would have had the courage to take on Hawkmoth. You brought them together. That is what will make you a good king.” Adrien smile and gave a nod of the head before leaving the emptied tavern, making the long trek back into town.

Adrien strode under the main gate as he began making his way through the town. The damage caused by the battle between the Miraculous and Akuma knights was quite extensive in the poorer district of the town, but citizen and knight were working together to rebuild the area to the standards of the high class district.  
People waved, bowed, and curtsied as their future king passed by, Adrien making it a point to be acquainted with his citizens after many years of being shut in the castle.  
“Mr. Dupain, here let me help you,” Adrien rushed to the side of the local baker and Marinette’s father, Tom Dupain, who was trying to hang the new sign his daughter made for their bakery.  
“Thank you my boy, and please call me Tom.”  
“Sure.”  
“How does this look dear?” Tom looked over to where his wife, Sabine Cheng stood eyeing the sign.  
“Tilt it a little more to the left.” The men obliged her command.  
“Perfect,” Tom began setting the sign in place.  
“Will the bakery be open soon?”  
“Don’t worry my boy, it will be open just in time for your coronation.”  
“I’m glad to hear it. Do you know where Marinette is?”  
“She told me she went to help set up for the coronation,” answered Sabine as she handed her husband a cup full of nails.  
“Thank you, everything good here Mr.- I mean Tom?”  
“That would be a question for Sabine,” both men turned toward Sabine, who studied the sign intently.  
“Yes, it looks good.”  
“Great.” Adrien left the happy couple and continued on his way.  
More and more people continued to acknowledge the prince as they continued on repairs, Adrien gradually stopping to help a few.  
He even saw Chloe and her new beau working on a home together, laughing talking as they worked with the other men and women.   
Chloe had since moved out of the castle and into comfortable home with her family, although more often than not, she could be seen in the company of her knight, Nathaniel. Adrien was happy for her, and wished her all the best in his heart.  
Adrien made it through the nobles district, the damage not as extensive, but people were still preparing for the celebration. They curtsied and bowed to their future king as he returned the gestures with nods of acknowledgment.  
Finally he made it to the inner courtyard, where Alya stood front and center directing people on the decorations.  
“Alya,” Adrien called out, racing towards his friend despite the hustle and bustle.  
“Adrien, how’s Grandpa?”  
“He’s doing well, although he says he wants to retire the tavern and is giving us the ale for the coronation. Do you have any men you can spare to retrieve it?”  
Alya face went into a panic as she tried to come up with some available people.  
“Stop stressing, I’ll take care of it,” Nino came by with an armful of garland, “I’ll have some of the kitchen staff go out and get it, I’m sure there is a cart to spare.”  
“Probably,” Alya rung her skirt with worry as she looked around, counting the carts in use.  
“Alya, are you sure you can handle all this? You look like you need a break,” asked Adrien out of concern for his friend.  
“Me? Break? No, I’m fine. I’m good.” Adrien and Nino shared a knowing glance as Alya hurried took the garland Nino was carrying and passed it onto another helper.  
“Alya, calm down,” Nino put an arm around his girl and kiss her cheek before walking away. It took Alya a good few second of turning red before yelling, “Nino!” and chasing after him.  
“Wait… Alya,” Adrien attempted to call out but his call fell on deaf ears as Alya chased Nino into the castle.  
“Did you need something your highness,” Adrien turned to see his recently hired head of staff, Nathalie.  
“Yes, I was actually looking for Mari-I mean, General Ladybug.”  
“I believe I last saw her in the garden. She said something about taking a break. She was working very hard on your outfit for the coronation.” Adrien smiled at the thought and thank Nathalie for her help as he headed towards the garden.

Adrien spotted Marinette in a small clearing, practicing with a quarterstaff against the wind. He moved to the side of the garden wall to watch her, her movements ever so graceful.  
She eventually turned and noticed him in the corner.  
“Your highness,” Marinette curtsied, but Adrien was quick to lift her up from her subservient position.  
“Marinette, I told you, no need for the formalities. After all you are one of the four generals of this country. Wear that title proudly,” Marinette pulled herself out of Adrien grasp, maintaining slight distance between them.  
“I will, and thank you for the appointment.”  
“I wouldn’t have anyone else other than the Miraculous Knights leading and advising me in matters of war, especially since I’m still learning military tactics.”  
“I’ll be sure to help you anyway I can. And I’m sure the rest of the team will too.”  
“I know,” Adrien pulled back a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind Marinette’s ear.  
“Need a practice partner,” Adrien offered, noticing the additional quarterstaff leaning against the wall.  
Marinette smiled, “Sure.”  
Adrien grabbed the quarterstaff and got in position opposite of Marinette.  
Marinette leapt into her first attack, Adrien countering it, but only half paying attention as they fought.  
“The council and I have been talking,” Adrien started.  
“You usually do.” Adrien rolled his eyes as Marinette giggled. True Adrien was often stuck for long and dull meeting with the council, which was to change once he ascended the throne.  
“They think it's time for me to find a wife,” that statement ceased Marinette’s giggling entirely, as well as halt her attacks.  
“So that the kingdom has a queen.” Marinette nodded and resumed attacking, not as focused as before.  
“They are correct, since this kingdom has been without a queen for many years now. Probably best if you choose one from the neighboring countries to strengthen trading.”  
“They did mention that, but I don’t want some random princess. I need someone with grace, loyalty, and to be strong where I am weak.”  
“I would hardly call you weak Adrien. You’ve come a long way from when we met earlier this year. You had courage, strength and heart to do what some people would have deemed impossible, myself included,” to prove her point, Marinette strengthened her attacks, which Adrien naturally blocked.  
“I’m not strong. I fell to Hawkmoth’s control, I almost killed you, I killed…” Adrien lower his weapon as Marinette jabbed him in the side.  
“Adrien, if anyone is weak, its me. I ran away, I did nothing to help you and your mother, I fell to Hawkmoth’s control.”  
“But you rose above it. And that’s what made you a good leader of the team,” Adrien retreated to the palace wall and slumped against it.  
“And you will rise above your past mistakes as well,” Marinette grabbed him by the shoulders, “Don’t let your failures define you, let them advise you to never make them again.”  
Adrien gave her a half hearted smile, “When did you get so wise?” Marinette blushed and stepped away.  
“Years of Master Fu telling me the same thing. For a while after we lost you and your mother, I was so broken, I thought all hope was lost,” Marinette leaned alongside Adrien against the wall.  
“At least you had Master Fu, Nino and Alya to see you through that time. I cheated and had my memories erased, forgetting the the most precious thing I’d ever known.” Adrien looked over to Marinette who was determined not to meet his gaze. Marinette stood up and walked far enough where she could practice alone without hitting Adrien.  
“You should probably head back to the council. I’m sure they a list of suitable brides for you.” Adrien quickly closed the distance, grabbing the end of her staff.  
“Why do I need a list when the most suitable choice is here in front of me,” Marinette turned fifty shades of red.  
“A-adrien, I-I’m not a s-suitable choice. I’m a peasant.”  
“Now a war general.”  
“Clumsy.”  
“Elegant.”  
“No knowledge of social graces.”  
“I will teach you.”  
“I would probably be an embarrassment to the kingdom.”  
“You could never embarrass me.”  
“I’m-I’m just not right.Not right to be queen. Not right for you.”  
“Wrong.” Marinette finally had the courage to look into Adrien’s bright green eyes so full of love for her.  
“I know my memories of our past may not be the best, but I remember this much. I loved you for you. Even though when you weren’t fighting you were the clumsiest person alive, you didn’t let that defeat you when training. You care for everyone as if they were your family. You had enough patience to put up with me to become my partner and for that, I’m truly thankful.”   
Adrien dropped the quarterstaff and grabbed Marinette by her arms, her big blue eyes filling with hope.  
“But these past couple months that I gotten to really know you, I find it hard to say this, but I am more in love with you than when we were fifteen. I love that you are clumsy, I love the way you get mad, I love your face when you are sewing, I love how you are patient with me, I love your stubbornness, your dedication to your friends, your love for your family, I love everything about you.  
“I know back in … you said you loved me-”  
“And I still do.”  
“You-You do?”  
Marinette nodded, “Ever since we were fifteen to now. I loved Chat Noir despite the occasional pun, but during these past few months, I found myself falling in love with a prince. A kind, determined, willing to learn, dedicated, loving prince. I only want what's best for you.”  
“And you are the best for me. Both as my partner Ladybug and the baker’s daughter Marinette.”  
“War General now.”  
“And soon Queen.” Adrien let go of her arms and took her hands in his.  
“Please Marinette, will you be my paw-rtner in everything else?” Marinette looked down her eyes brimming with tears.  
“What is it? What’s wrong,” Adrien titled her chin up to see her bright smile.  
“You couldn’t resist putting a pun in there could you?”  
“So is that a yes,” Adrien asked ignoring Marinette’s comment.  
“Yes Kitty,” the moment she said yes, Adrien enveloped her in a hug, the happiest man alive at that moment he was sure.  
“Mm-Mmmm,” Adrien slightly released his hold and looked down at Marinette’s face looking up at him, her eyes searching for an answer to an unspoken question.  
“I love you Adrien.”  
“And I love you Marinette,” Adrien leaned down, closing his eyes as he did, to eventually find Marinette’s lips meeting his own.   
Correction, now he was the happiest man alive.


	19. Epilogue

Master Fu sat on the porch slightly to the side of the front door, watching from his vantage point the main road leading to Pari. Trade was booming and despite the late night, people still wandered in and out of the city, carrying goods and news across the country.  
His eyes eventually wandered to a small party of horses deterring off the main road, making their way towards his location. He stood from his seat, lifting his lantern to get a better view.  
“Grandpa!” Unmistakably Marinette’s voice rang across the hills as the party approached.  
Marinette was the first to slide off her horse and race towards the old man, her royal gown trailing in the wet grass as she went, eventually catching the old man in a long awaited embrace.  
“Oh Grandpa.”  
“Marinette,” Master Fu smiled, noticing the little one she carried on her back.  
“And who is this?” Marinette let go of the old man to turn her back, where nestled in a bundle of blankets, was a small baby with black hair and big blue eyes like her mother. Adrien came up begin them and removed the baby from Marinette's back, and giving to her to hold.  
“Her name is Emma, and you remember Louis,” Master Fu shifted his attention to the young boy standing beside his father with dark black hair and green eyes like his father.  
“Hey, don’t forget about us,” The group turned to where Nino stood helping Alya off her horse.  
“Nino, I’m fine. I can get down by myself.”  
“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Alya slid off the horse beside her husband, as they joined Master Fu, their daughter Victoria grabbing her father’s free hand.  
“Come on in everyone,” Master Fu led the group inside as Nino and Adrien stayed to secure the horses.  
“You haven’t changed the place at all grandpa,” Alya commented, helping herself to a chair to support her growing belly.  
“And I’m glad,” Marinette sat down beside Alya just as their men entered.  
“Maman, Papa, can I play with Tikki and Plagg?” asked Louis, eyeing his parents and his father sat beside his mother.  
“And Trixx and Wayzz too,” echoed Victoria, looking at her mother, who looked at her father as he made his way to the back of the kitchen.  
“You have to ask them, but it’s fine with me,” answered Adrien, knowing too well how lazy his kwami was, but was willing to put up with Louis’ antics anyway.  
“Ask them,” answered Alya. The kids looked at each other and giggled as the kwamis emerged at the kid’s request. The kids chased the pixies around the room as Nino served everyone minus Alya ale.   
“Where’s my drink?”  
“No drinking for you, can’t have my pregnant wife falling off her horse if she is all tipsy now can I,” Nino gave Alya a peck on her cheek before taking a large swig of ale.  
As the adults talked and caught up on happenings in each other’s lives, they hardly noticed the children make their way upstairs. “So this is where momma and Aunt Marinette use to sleep,” Victoria asked Trixx, Alya’s fox Kwami, and Tikki.  
“Yep, remember those times Tikki, when Alya and Marinette would spend the night giggling about all the-” started Trixx, but was hastily covered up by Tikki.  
“Yes, they slept here,” Victoria opened the door to the dark room, nothing changing in the years of absence.  
“Hey what’s in there,” asked Louis as he fed Plagg his desired Camembert. Victoria hastily shut the door behind her and held it tight as Louis tried to get in.  
“Girl’s room, no boys allowed.”   
“Come on Tori, let me in. Plagg help me.”  
“Sure,” in a flash, Plagg was on the other side with Victoria.  
“Plagg no boys allowed,” Plagg ignored the child and proceeded to light a candle sitting on a nightstand close to a bed. Beside the candle sat a box.  
“Hey kid, want to see something,” Victoria released her hold on the door and ran to the nightstand, Louis entering and following her lead.   
“What’s in it,” asked Louis.  
“Open it,” answered Trixx.  
“I don’t really think they should,” Tikki commented looking to Wayzz for support, but receiving none.  
Louis and Victoria’s hands reached for the lid of the box, revealing a peacock fan and a butterfly brooch.


End file.
